The Smile
by h0lywood
Summary: READ ANNOUNCEMENT Larisa's rich father dies, leaving her in danger of being hunted down by the Joker. Bruce Wayne is protecting her, but will she listen to him? Of course not! Reviewers are my secret lovers. Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_"Don't save me,_

_Don't save me_

_Cause I don't care." __Savior, 30 Seconds To Mars_

The building was adequate, I supposed. Nevertheless, I grimaced at it angrily as I followed my father inside. I would have much rather stayed in the car, and even listen to the endless murder reports than go inside to a mob meeting with my dear old dad. Unfortunately, that was out of the question, as my father would have let me sit some place by myself as soon as my mother popped out of her grave.

I rolled my eyes at my fathers great ugly back and pushed ahead of him and shoved open the heavy door. It opened quite easily and I started walking down a dimly lit hallway at random. I was close to the first door on the left when my father caught up with me. "No, Larisa, you know what I said about...wandering along by yourself." I bite my tongue to keep myself from calling my father a mother fucking bastard. Instead I just shrug and walk back to the main entrance.

I wandered around the lobby, not at all apprehensive. I'd been here before. It was the mob hideout. My father, head mobster, had brought me along for an "educational experience". Right. Like talking about how everything is screwed up in Gotham is educational. Please.

I continued walking around until I heard calling me, telling me to hurry inside the meeting room. Ugh. Where do I begin to explain how much I hate my father. I don't think there are enough terrible words to describe him. In short, he is just a greedy, money obsessed mobster with not a good bone in his body. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm smart enough to know what would happen to the seventeen year old, head mobster's daughter on the street in Gotham City, I'd run away right this minute.

But of course I don't. I play the diligent daughter and walk straight into the office without a glance at my father, but I do glance at the floor length mirror right next to the shabby white door.

The girl in the mirror has a slight frown permanently etched on her otherwise flawless face. Her full long brown hair was the envy of many girls in Gotham City, but I hated the sight of myself. My bright blue eyes didn't help, and neither did the glowing pale skin. See, I didn't want to be pretty. I know it stuck up to think of myself as pretty in the first place, but so many people have told me I am, that I am forced to believe it is true. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to have pleasant facial features, but I've always had more than my fair share of attention, especially from creepy mobsters exactly like my dad, and I don't want to add to it just because of my stupid face.

When I got in the room, my father slammed the door shut. I thought nothing of it, and sat down, doing my best to look incredibly bored. My father walked around, looking at everyone, before stating; "Something has to be done."

Everyone looked at my father in surprise. Even I couldn't help but be a little astonished. My father is absolutely fabulous at ignoring everything that is wrong, so for him to out and out state that something needed to be fixed was a little less than a miracle.

My father saw my expression. "Oh Larisa, don't look so shocked." he admonished me, looking exasperated..

Everyone looked in my direction. I didn't so much as blink. "Well, father, this is the first time...well, ever, that you have actually admitted that there is a problem in 'this lovely city' as you called it at dinner last night."

My father flushed. A number of guys looked as though they wanted to crack a smile, but if there's one thing these idiots know, it's not to laugh when their boss gets insulted by his underage daughter. As it was, my father decided to ignore me. "As I was saying, our place in society has all but vanished. We have let the civilians and police officers of Gotham control us! We have to band together to try and return to us the power that we seem to have lost!"

Well I certainly was lost. This speech didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense to me. It wasn't the civilians OR the police officers that had mucked up my father's and many others society. It had been Batman.

Batman. As far as he was concerned, I agreed with him whole heartedly, and I wished that he'd put a total stop to all the crimes and even to the mob in Gotham City. However, I did have to say he did look like a bit of a dork in that cape.

But anyways, the civilians or the police officers hadn't had very much to do with it, if any at all, and I didn't get why my dad didn't just admit it and move on.

I pondered this for awhile, as my father and the other, less important people talked about plans and other things related to money and power. I don't actually have any inkling about what they were talking about, but that's what I guessed. But none of that stuff was of any importance. No, the only thing that happened in that whole first hour was when the door opened. And it was with that moment, that subtle, tiny push of door, that my entire life changed...forever.

That was, of course, not because of the door itself. No, there was nothing important about that. I mean, it was an alright door and all, but it isn't of any importance to my life or this story, come to think of it. No, it was because of the person who walked through that alright door. The devil who stole so many lives, and in the bargain stole my heart as well. I am talking, of course, about the Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_"I want a normal life,_

_Just like a newborn child._

_I am a lover hater._

_I am an instigator." Sooner Or Later, Breaking Benjamin_

As the door slid shut again, softly, I thought nothing of it and sank lower in my seat, trying my best to look absolutely bored to death. I glared at the top of some random guys head, lost in the agony of being there, and it took me several seconds to realize that no one was speaking to each other anymore. What was it that everyone was looking at? Completely nonplussed, I deduced that everyone was looking right behind me, feeling apprehensive, I turned around.

It was all i could do not to scream. Right behind me, bearly a foot away, was a man. But this man was like nothing I had ever seen before. His hair was lank and curly, and it's color was a murky one, something of a greenish brown. It was almost impossible to tell the color of his eyes, as is entire face was covered in war paint. His cheeks were the palest white, his eyes surrounded by paint that was black as midnight. But the worst part was his mouth. The area around it was badly scarred, and it gave him the eerie look of someone who was always smiling. He had painted this area, along with his lips themselves, a deep crimson red, which reminded me horribly of blood.

And as if this was not terrifying enough, the man was also holding my father, in an unusually tight looking grip, with a knife carefully inserted on the inside of my father's mouth. Now I know I said earlier that I truly hated my father, and I'm still sticking with this opinion, but you wouldn't wish to be sliced open by the face on your worst enemy, would you? Especially not if they were your only true family that wasn't stuck in the ground, six feet under. And it was because of this that I was properly horrified when i turned around and saw this terrible scene.

My father was clearly not in a good postition, but I did not quite understand why these fearless mobsters were not doing anything. Had they heard of this freakish clown before? Was i out of the loop somehow?

For a moment, I forgot about the horrors at hand and was overcome with a sudden fury. Of course I was not aware of this. I had never paid so much as attention to one syllable spoken at these pointless meetings. I was overwhelmed with a feeling I could not then name and decided right then and there that at upcoming meetings (assuming they all, or most of them, made it past this predicament unbruised, or at any rate, alive) that i would give them my utmost attention. And with that thought in mind, I turned to the matter at hand.

"Who are you?" I asked this eerie man, sounding a lot braver than I felt but this, of course, might've had to do with the fact that I'd been taking acting lessons for several years.

There were several gasps from the men around me, either from surprise that I didn't know, or from surprise that I had chosen to talk at all. The man I was asking, however, simply used his free hand to throw me a what seemed to be a business card, but instead of having words on it, simply had a picture of a joker, and upon inspection turned out to be just a card taken from some random deck.

I stared at it for a few seconds, before looking up at him again. "So you're..what? In the gothic circus or something?" I couldn't believed I'd asked such a pointless and stupid question, but all I could think about doing was stalling, even though i had no idea what I was waiting for. The man who called himself the joker laughed at my comment, while the mobsters remained silent and kept stealing glances at there terrified boss with a knife in his mouth.

"You have some wit in you, you pretty little girl. I wonder how pretty you'd be with my knife in your mouth, instead in your old man's."

I tried not to show the surprise that I felt about the fact that he knew the man he was holding was my father. Instead I drew the remaining courage within me, which admittedly wasn't much, and I addressed him again. "Why don't you try taking the knife out of his mouth and fighting out."

The Joker licked his lips, which he seemed to do quite often, and spoke again. "That was a poor choice of words, little miss. You want me to take the knife out of your dear father's mouth? Well, as you wish." With that, he cut my father's mouth all the way open, and he screamed, and I shrieked, and the men all round me yelled, and the Joker, he laughed, laughed as my father's blood rushed out of where he had been cut, and I made a step towards him, and the Joker made a step towards me, and he laughed some more, and he said in calm, matter-of-fact way that he wanted to be in charge of the meetings now, and that watching my father bleed to death while he talked would be a learning experience for us all, and how it would show us how things would be run from now on, and that if any of us disagreed, he would be glad to leave, though he made it quite clear by showing us the collection of bombs and grenades under his coat that if he left, he would be most certainly the only one leaving alive, so we all stayed silent.

We watched my father choke and sputter and take his rattling last breath, and as the Joker sat down in what had been my father's chair, I realized with horror that my father had been right about one thing. Coming with him to the meeting that day had been a learning experience for me, but most unfortunately, of course, the joke had been on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

_"I'll be the one that's gonna hold you,_

_I'll be the one that you run to._

_My love is, just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses." Whipsers In the Dark, Skillet_

The Joker sat in his chair looked at all of us calmly, as if we hadn't just watched our boss die a particularly gruesome death. He looked at each of us in turn, sometimes for a long time, sometimes passing by quickly. I was shaking in my seat. I had never felt so terrified of one sinlge person in my whole life. It was an awful feeling, and combined with the fact that I was now heiress to the mob, and surely to be killed even if it wasn't by the joker, it was all I could do to not throw up all over the meeting table.

When he looked at me, I felt as though i was being x-rayed. It felt like an eternity went by, but then, as suddenly as he looked, he had looked away, staring at the next person. The feeling of being watched still gripped me, though, and I shivered unvoluntarily. He looked at me again, and I met his gaze. He looked away first and stood up.

"What has happened to you?"

I looked up again, this time not out of fear, but in surprise. Who was this crazy clown??

"A few years ago, you were at your peak. But you've let yourselves be thrown away, having top secret meetings in the middle of the day, lying low, taking orders from this buffoon-" here he paused, jerking his head in the direction of my father's dead body. I felt a sliver of anger stir underneath all the fear, but i did not rise. i knew better now. "And even going as far as obeying the laws like a common civilian! And it's not because of the policeman..." My father's men looked at the Joker, as if they had never quite seen anything like him before. Which, I reasoned, they probably hadn't. "No, it's because of the Batman."

My eyes widened, and it took all of my might not to look at him again, which I knew I was in real danger of doing. So the Joker thought it was Batman, too. This was something of a relief to me, because no matter how evil and sadistic and crazy and anything else I thought he was, the Joker was in charge now, and I was glad to find out that he shared my view of this particularly fragile subject. It seemed he was quite clever, and he also seemed to have an exremely sick sense of humor, but the part that seemed to me the most frightening was the fact that he didn't give a damn about anyone, and to him, everyone could die for all he cared. And because of this, I was glad we were on the same side about this particularly important subject. Especially because my father had never seen it fit to even mention Batman at all. As I pondered all this, I realized the Joker was still talking, and i hastily tried to catch on, especially since I had just five minutes before taken my vow to listen much more closely at these meetings.

"So, we simply kill the Batman." the Joker was saying.

I opened my mouth and shock and my eyes widened in terror. KILL THE BATMAN?? I was horrified. Completely horrified. If this crazy man succeeded in killing the Batman (and I had an unhappy feeling that he probably could), then Gotham City would be in chaos. I only felt safe ANYWHERE anymore because I knew the Batman was prowling somewhere nearby, beating up bad guys and crashing his car into criminals. I would be dead in a week from paranoia if nothing else, if there was no Batman.

"No." My voice was barely a whisper.

Everything stopped abruptly. "What's that?" the Joker asked me, his voice almost gleeful.

"You can't kill the Batman." I spoke, a little more force in my voice, masking my fear. His ecstatic tone scared me.

"Can't kill the Batman?" the Joker repeated, in mocking tone.

"That's right." I was speaking clearly enough, but my whole body was shaking.

He got up, and almost skipped over to me, and grabbed my jaw with his own hand, a lot stronger than mine, and very rough, with some of my father's drying blood still on his fingers. "Did you hear her?" he cackled, yelling at the mobsters, laughing insanely. "DID YOU HERE HER?" I, of course, was positively sure i was going to end up dead next, or at the very least, with a bloody smile on my face for the rest of my not so very long life. I kept my mouth shut, furious with myself for having spoken, but the Joker paid no mind to it. "This girl, has got more spunk in her mouth than than the rest of you lot have put together! I wonder how she'd look if her face was cut open."

I let out a squeak, accidently, and he turned to me again.

"What's that? What's that you're trying to say, dear, we're all listening, go ahead, spit it out!"

I tried wrenching my jaw from his grasp with no avail, and he removed his hand and slapped me smartly across my face.

"Think of that bruise as a reminder." he said, as I touched the red welt that was forming on my right cheek. "The Batman, can and WILL be dead. That is of course," he added silkily, "if you are willing to give me half of all of your money to do it." The angry yells from my father's men finally let lose at the thought of giving half of their fortune to a clown, but the Joker silenced them by tugging lightly on the string that hung from his jacket, which could have easily set off as many as twenty bombs in the room. "I'm only asking for half, in my opinion it's the least you can do for me, as I am, by killing Batman, giving you free reign of Gotham again."

He started backing out of the room, only pausing to address me again. "And if you decide to see reasonably, I've left my card with the spunky little lady, she'll know where to find me."

And with that, and one last smile, he left the room, and left us all completely silent, in his wake.

A/n: heyyy i hope you like it so far, the good stuff is coming soon, but as this is the joker i'm dealing with, i have to take things slow. : next chapter will be up later today or early tomorrow hopefully, and reviews are heaven on earth! :D buhbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

_"So fly away_

_And leave it behind_

_Just stay awake_

_There's nowhere to hide." Away, Breaking Benjamin_

I waited thirty whole minutes, just sitting there in that meeting room where my father's dead body still lay, waiting. I could still hear the yells and scuffling of men arguing in the front hallway, and I kept thinking I heard his maniacal laughter. I tried to clear my head, but it was hopless, and I couldn't leave while there was still a hint that I might see them or the Joker on the way. Just thinking about the Joker caused a painful ache in my chest, it caused my heart to beat faster in alarm, and I felt ashamed of myself. Never in living memory had I ever been so terrified of one single thing or person. Never.

I numbly made my way to the door, breathing in and out sharply, and I closed my eyes as I passed my dad's body, shivering as I left the room. I wandered through the many hall ways on auto-mode, scarcely aware of where in the world I was going. As I walked into the front hall, I let out a shaky gasp. In the large, sunny hall were the remains of my father's mob. Bodies were everywhere, and all of them had red and white and black painted faces. They looked as if they had suffocated, and by the look of it, the Joker had pulled the gas. Judging by the fact that I was still alive, he had stopped it before it could spread, and with faint horror, I realized I was the only member of the Gotham City mob left.

With this dizzying thought in mind, I took a few deep breaths to steady myself and carefully walked towards the front door. As I went to wrench it open, I  
spied a small piece of paper stuck under the door. Momentarily forgetting the danger I was in, I curiously bent down and looked at the little piece of paper.  
It only had one word on, but it filled me with so much horror that I threw up right there on the cold, hard wood floor. I retched and retched, as if I was trying to just throw all of my problems and feelings up, as if by pushing this bile out, i could just make it all go way. I knew I didn't have much longer on this earth anymore, and that my days were now very numbered. It was perfectly clear to me, for on the piece of paper, in what looked suspiciously like blood, was written a single word; 'Soon'.

Clutching the note in my shaking, pale fist, I made my way down the concrete steps. Dusk had fallen, and I hurriedly walked towards my old apartment my father and i had lived in since I was three, ever since my mom had died. I sighed at the thought, and unlocked the door hurriedly and stepped inside. It was strange, somehow. The rooms looked exactly the same, even though the owner was no longer alive. Or actually, the previous owner. It was common knowledge that my father was leaving his entire fortune to me, and it was because of this, perhaps, that I had stayed by him for so long. That despite the fact that I had despised him for what he did, killing and selling illegal things in order to become richer and even more rich, he had never wavered in his decision to leave everything to me. And since all of his boys were all dead as well, I knew of quite a few gangs that would definitely be coming for me now. And it was with this in mind that I carefully placed a fair amount of my clothing into a fairly large bag, and as an after thought added a few more personal items, such as a picture of my family, not bothered by the stupid mafia, or terrible murders, just a normal, happy family taking a picture, and of course I added a few more predictable things like mace spray, and journal and pen. My second bag, which was a considerable amount smaller than my possession bag, was my remote bag.

With both bags in hand, I made my way to my father's old room. It looked quite the same as ever, except it had the slight spooky feeling that all rooms seem to possess once their owner had passed away. At the time, however, I couldn't think about such things right then, and I shook the thoughts out of my head as i made my way to my father's closet. It was fairly spacious for a closet in a little apartment building, but this was not the time to admire good architecture. I quickly moved all of my father's suits and things out of the way until I found what I was looking for; the remote control. I hastily stuffed it in the second smaller bag and slammed the closet door shut. This remote opened the lock on our top secret vault, which was located in the most prestigious mob bank, and inside that vault, was our entire fortune, and I didn't like the idea of the Joker, or anyone else, getting their filthy hands on it.

I carefully changed into pajamas, and taking extra care to lie both of my bags right next to my bed in case i needed a quick get away, got into bed. I thought of all the things that had happened that day, from walking into the meeting room, incredibly bored, to walking out, forced to grow up and accept terrible things just a few hours later. I thought of my father, probably still lying as cold as ice in the meeting room. I thought of Batman, who I wished could just fix everything by snapping his fingers or something. And I thought of the Joker, who had not exactly started this mess (that honor also belonged to her father), but had certainly sent it spiralling downward rather quickly, and quite suddenly, all these thoughts were too much, and in the end, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

_"Crowded streets all clear away,_

_One by one._

_Hallowed heroes separate, _

_As they run._

_You're so cold, but you feel alive._

_Lay your hand on me, one last time." So Cold, Breaking Benjamin_

Some two hours later, I was woken unwillingly by broken glass. I knew that it was probably some everyday thief, who had know doubt heard of the fall of the mob and had come to steal my money, but it could've also been the Joker, coming to finish what he'd started. Suppressing a shiver, I immediately threw my bags over my shoulder and made my way to the fire escape in my room. I had always feared the fire escape just a little bit, as it was a way to get into my room, but tonight I was so thankful for it, as I crawled through it with my two bags flung over my shoulder, that I would've willingly kissed it if I'd had the time.

The weight of the bags was quite a bit for one shoulder, especially since i was desperately making my way down a not so sturdy fire escape, but I managed to jump the last ten ladder things, and started to turn around. When i had, i found myself face to face with none other than the one person I had been most dreading of finding. The Joker himself.

I screamed, the loudest I had ever in my life, a long high piercing note. He did not try and stop me. Actually, the only thing he did was to put his hands over his ears and back away from me until i was done screaming. I never even thought of moving. I was petrified, rooted to the spot, and out of breath with a hoarse voice. When he was sure I was quite done, the Joker lowered his hands.

"You do have strong vocal cords, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He closed the space between that he'd made not two minutes ago and waited for a response, perhaps expecting a witty comment like the ones I had given him at that horrible meeting earlier that day.

I remained silent, but backed a few paces away, and thought of running, of screaming , of jumping like a maniac until the police came running, but he seemed to read my mind.

"You know you'd be down in an instant if you tried."

I looked up at him by accident. He was watching me, with that insane grin, terrifying. It wasn't so much his threat that scared me than the fact that he'd said it so calmly, in such a matter-of-fact way, and it was this that made him so different than any other villain I'd ever faced (which actually didn't mean much, as I'd never really faced one before).

"You're not biting me with your words, I notice."

I started, I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts about him that I'd almost forgotten he was still standing next to me, that I was still in grave danger.

"Is it just because you don't have daddy's boys here to save you, or is it something else?"

The comment seemed to pierce through my brain. _'You don't have daddy's boys here to save you.' _"They never saved me. I save myself." I flushed. it was a savage sentence, borne from anger and fear, and I regretted it the moment I'd said it. _'I save myself'. _Geez, that sounded smart.

He laughed, whether at me or with me I didn't know. "You look scared. Do I frighten you? I understand, yes, most people are frightened of me, can't think why...Maybe it's the scars..."

He seemed to forget I was even there, lost in his thoughts, memories overcoming him. "You don't frighten me." I said curtly. That was a total lie, of course, but i figured it was better than admitting the truth. Either way I was pretty sure i was going to die, so it didn't really make much difference.

The Joker glanced at me, with an expression of wonderment, as if he had never seen anything quite like me before. "No?" he repeated, only sounding mildly interested. He looked at me again, and I knew he could tell I was lying by the way I looked at him, holding my breath to see what he would think of my proclamation. "But you do." he laughed. "Always remember this, Larisa-yes, I know your name! Incidently, Larisa means 'The Smile' in Spanish, remember that as well... anyway, you should always remember that fear is the greatest fear of all. Only once you overcome your fear of fearing, and just face your fear by admitting you fear it once and for all, can you truly become invincible, truly become a formidable opponent to the likes of the great 'super heroes'."

This whole speech made no sense to me what so ever, and I forced to come to the conclusion that he really was insane, and I was a little bit creeped out by what my name meant, especially because of the always smiling man before me.

"But do not think I'm mad!" he shouted joyfully, causing me to jump with fright. "I am no madder than you! I have simply gotten past my fears, over came them! I have numbed all feelings, and now nothing can change me, nothing! I am stronger than the Batman himself! When you have no fear, your life is simply a walk through the park, nothing exceptional, but nothing dismal either! I can do whatever I please and not give a damn! I have gotten past the feel of a conscience, and I am happier than ever!" he laughed, a high cold cackle. "I am invincible."

I was edging away in alarm, when something (or someone) flew in between us, knocking the Joker to the grounf while he laughed, and I standing shocked, a little ways away.

"I beg to differ.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

_"You know enough to know the way  
Six billion people just one name (I found)  
I found tomorrow in today  
Apocalyptic and insane, my dreams will never change  
You wanna be the one in control  
You wanna be the one who's alive  
You wanna be the one who's old  
It's not a matter of luck, it's just a matter of time" Edge of the Earth, 30 Seconds To Mars_

"Batman." he breathed. I looked at the man, dressed all in black, with a cape and a mask with funny little ear things on it. He looked incredibly furious, and I couldn't help but sighing in relief as he walked towards the Joker.

The Joker heard me, and looked straight at me. "Oh, you think it's over? You think this is the end? Just because he's showed up," here he jerked his head at Batman, who was walking towards him quite calmly, "you're gonna skip off to safety? Well think again, dear Larisa, because the fun has just begun."

And with that pronouncement, he jumped to his feet, and aimed a punch at Batman. I flinched as he made contact, but i shouldn't have worried. Batman merely grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air. The Joker merely laughed. "Gonna kill me, Batman? You couldn't do that, could you?"

"You deserve it." the other spoke in a raspy voice, barely above a whisper.

"Do I now, Batman?"

"You have killed too many, and the night is still young. If I let you go, would you not go and kill an innocent for mere sport? Would you not go after this poor girl again?" I winced at being mentioned as both men glanced at me.

"Once you are dead, what she owns is rightfully mine! We had a deal!" he gasped, as Batman still had him in the air by is throat.

"A deal, did you? With _her, _exactly? Or did you not, as one of your henchman told me, after being severly beaten, I might add, that you merely killed her idiot father and anyone else who believed would be in the way?"

"Ahh, I knew it wasn't wise to trust some of her people. But I didn't want to have to kill them all, I needed someone who knew her, someone who could tell me her secrets, so I could get the money which ought to be mine very soon!"

"I don't believe that anymore than I believe that this girl purposely made a deal with you handing over all her money."

"Well, we did have a deal! And the money will be mine, very soon!"

And he wrenched away from Batman's vice like grip, and he laughed like a madman, and he grabbed me, and he pulled my face towards his, and he whispered to me, so close that I could smell his putrid breath on my face. "This is not the last time I will see you, though it may very well be the last time you see me. Remember what I have told you, for it may be useful in the end. But I swear that I will have your money, and Gotham will burn. I swear that as long as I am around I will see to it that the **whole world BURNS.**" And then Batman was there, throwing him off me with all of his strength, and the Joker was gone, laughing manically as he went.

And Batman and I, we were alone. We heard his cackling fade into the wind, and then Batman turned to me.

"I need to get you to a save place."

I nodded. "I know."

"It will be quicker if you ride on back of this with me." he told me, pointing towards his Batmobile, which, incredibly, I had failed to notice until that moment.

It was quite beautiful, and like no car I had ever seen before, shiny and black with buttons and gears all over it, and I was walking towards it, next to Batman. He got into the car gracefully, easily, and I admired him, I knew he had gotten into this car millions of times before. But even as I clambored into the vehicle myself, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, not out of fright, exactly, but out of shame, shame that I wasn't more grateful for him saving me.

We sped through the city, and in a surprisingly short amount of time, we were parked outside a beautiful sprawling mansion, and I was looking out at it, my mouth gaping open, and I followed him inside the thick black iron gates, through the wonderful garden, especially beautiful in the moonlight, and it was only when we were right in front of the great front door did I realize where exactly this dark knight had taken me.

"This is Bruce Wayne's place!" I said in amazment, looking up at Batman in wonder.

"Yes, I know." he replied quickly, and he knocked on the door, three long hard raps, and hardly five seconds later, I saw the outline of a stooped, white haired man flitting towards them.

"So, you like, know him?" I could hardly keep the astonishment out of my voice. My safe house was to be the Wayne mansion, and I was being escorted there by none other than Batman, my hero for so many years? I could hardly take it all in.

"We've met." he answered shortly, just as the old butler started opening the door.

"Oh, Miss Larisa, a pleasure, a pleasure, Mr. Wayne told me you might be dropping by, and- Ah."

He had spotted Batman as well, but to my confusion he didn't seem at all impressed to see the Batman on his master's incredibly huge doorstep. He simply said, "Rough night?" and the other had nodded, and that had been the end of it. The Butler had closed the door on Batman, and he had turned to look at me instead.

"I'll prepare a bedroom for you, of course, right this way, right this way."

I had followed him into a magnificently furnished bedroom. I thanked the man, who told me to call him Alfred, and when I was sure he was out of earshot, and I slumped down on my bed and sighed, still fully clothed.

"Why can't I just be like other girls?" I wondered aloud, and without waiting for the air to answer, I was closing my eyes, falling asleep, and dreaming of the one man that I had ever truly feared.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it's 12:00 at night and I've been workin my tail off to get this chappie up. The romance is a comin', but I'm trying to get this right, and not rushing into anything that I don't believe is realistic, (even though, technically speaking, the Joker falling in love is pretty impossible in it's self.) so please, show me your love by reviewing reviewing reviewing, and then reviewing some more, and maybe I can find the strength to carry on with this very hard to write story. Lmao. Hopefully I'll write and post the next chapter tomorrow, so yay! anyways, g'night. (or actually, good very early morning.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

_You could've been the real one... (God only knows)_

_You could've been the one to comprehend me._

_You could've been the free one, (the broken down and sick one)_

_You could've been the one who I lie with. FMLYHM, Seether_

_I was walking along the streets of Gotham, and the sun was just setting. I looked up to see Batman flying across the blood red sky, no doubt going to save some other unfortunate victim of injustice. But then the red sky turned into a bright red smile, and there was him, the Joker, and he had slashed the Batman to ribbons, and I was screaming, and he was coming closer, and then our lips met.._

I was drenched in sweat. I also vaguely realized I was on the floor. And I had just kissed the Joker...NO! It had been a dream, a figment, a lie..._a dream is a wish your heart makes..._NO! Lies! Lies! LIES! If I really lov- had feelings for him, how could I explain that dream I had about Gorgonzola cheese and Deer Park water the other night? No, it was all in my head, my demented, screwed up head, and the dream had really been that, just a dream..

But. It. Had. Felt. So. Real.

There was a knock on the door, and Alfred the Butler walked in, bearing a platter laden with tea and some kind of cake thing covered in cinnamon. "Miss...Miss Larisa?!"

He had set down the platter on the bed and was leaning over the bed, studying me. I was sure my face was very shiny, and that I probably looked like I was about to be sick.

At least, that's how I felt.

He seemed to realize this, because he quickly started for the elaborate and large wooden door. "The Master Wayne will be up shortly to see you. He would like to talk to you about the...ahh..events last night."

I would've replied, but I figured if I opened my mouth I might throw up all over poor Alfred, so I merely nodded. He glanced at me one last time. He seemed to be afraid that i was quite ill, but eventually he had backed out of the room and closed the door with a surprisingly quiet thud.

I jumped to my feet at once, and began to fix myself up. No matter how sick I was feeling, I WOULD NOT look like a complete disaster area in front of THE Bruce Wayne. With this in mind, I tried to remove the man with the scars on his face as far from my mind as possible. However, i failed completely. Everytime I looked in the mirror, whether it be to brush my hair or brush my teeth, everytime I expected to see the Joker suddenly appear behind me, complete with razor blade and a grinning face, a smile even wider than the one on the face of the Chesire Cat himself.

It was when i had just finished wiping my forehead of perspiration when there was a rap on the door. I still did not trust myself to talk just yet, so I simply walked across the room and opened the door. There in the middle of the hall, stood the famous Bruce Wayne.

I couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly good looking. His dark brown hair curled just a tad ah-dorably at the bottom, and his dark eyes were chocolately and had a lot of expression in them. It was at that moment that I wished with all my heart that I could fall in love with someone as decent as Bruce Wayne, even half as decent would suit me. But no, I had jumped right to the chase, had pretty much took a bullet to my skull and had fallen in love with...a clown.

"Hi." I said hoarsely, having avoided speech for longer than was wise.

"Hey." he smiled at me.

His smile put me at ease, which made my tongue loosen up a little bit more. "So...Alfred told me you wanted to know about last night?"

The easy smile faltered a little bit. "I have the gist of it already. Batman told me himself, a little while ago. What I need to know is how you feel right now, and what there is to know about what happened before I...Batman, before Batman showed up.

I froze. I was so shocked that he wanted to know my feelings...for..the Joker right now that i totally missed the slip up. How did he know...? I wondered if Batman had understood more about me than he let on. I wondered if Bruce knew more than he let on... "There's nothing to tell." I said has evenly as I could, given the circumstances. "I feel...shaky. I hate the joker. I _hate _him." I put much emphasis on the word, and I hoped it didn't seem too forced. I also prayed that he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying.

He grinned again. "Most people do. But I really do need to know exactly what happened last night between the two of you."

I breathed in sharply. I was remembering my gloriously terrible dream. "Well, I heard someone breaking into my house, so I left down the fire escape. When I was down, he found me there. We had a discussion which was pretty much him talking nonsense and me thinking to myself that he was freaking looney toons. Then Batman came and saved the day." That last sentence sounded really sulky, so I added, "Thank God he showed up when he did." Liar Liar Liar.

Mr. Wayne looked at me, frowning thoughtfully. "You know, I believe isn't as..ahh... 'looney tunes', to use the common phrase," I flushed "As we all think he is..." he seemed lost in thought. Then he seemed to clear his head and continued talking. "Well, I will have someone look into the breaking in to your apartment straight away, but it is my wish that you stay here, until we are completely sure it is safe. Also, I believe it is best that you know that you are in incredibly great danger. The Joker has set his sights on your money, let alone why, and he never gives up until he collects his prize." I shivered. "So, please, do me a huge favor and stay out of trouble. Now I must go and discuss some things with my associate, Lucius Fox. I trust you will be safe here with Alfred."

I nodded.

"Good. And don't worry, Larisa. We will have the Joker behind bars before you know it." With one last reassuring smile, he swept from the room, closing the door quietly as he did.

I sighed, and absently twirled my hair around my finger, lost in my thoughts. If only Bruce Wayne knew that the last thing I wanted was the Joker locked up...

**A/N!: HEY! yippee! you guys all did what you were told and reviewed reviewed reviewed and then reviewed some more! YAY! :D Keep doing that, please! lol. ****anyways, once again, it's about 12:00 and I am desperately trying to get this typed before I fall asleep on my key board! I'm trying to get chapters up as soon as possible, as eighth grade is looming nearer and nearer...anyways. So happy reading, happy reviewing, and happy last few weeks of summer! Hopefully the eighth chapter will be up late tomorrow! W00T!! :D love;;; **

**Spike's Girl 4ever AKA THE JOKER'S NUMBER ONE FAN :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

_"You are the only one that needs to know..." Dirty Little Secret, All American Rejects_

I was forever exploring the mansion, amazed at my good fortune of staying there. The size and splendor was forever astonishing me, and in the whole week that I was there, I was scarcely ever in the same room twice. In the mornings I would always eat a huge breakfast with Alfred, and later lunch with him too. After Bruce got home from work, he would always manage to eat dinner with me, before hurrying off to work to finish business, and often not returning till daybreak. I continued to see whispers of the Joker, in the newspapers and in my dreams, and I was glad only I could see the latter. I wondered if he was merely bidding his time, or making a huge evil scheme to bring him my money. But somehow I couldn't see him either. He'd never bidded his time before, as far as I knew, and I doubted that he would ever waste time making plans, as they so often go wrong. My soul confidant was Alfred, whom i told everything except my darkest secret, as I didn't think Alfred would approve of me loving the guy who killed thousands of people including my own flesh and blood...Aside from that, though, he offered pretty good advice, especially because he had never had half of the problems I had himself, as he had never been a seventeen year old girl who's father had left her heaps of money and had been murdered by a maniac with war paint on and was now being hunted by said maniac. But Alfred tried his best.

I hardly ever saw Bruce, except at dinner. It struck me as odd that he had this huge house and all that money, but he never seemed to even be home to enjoy it. I certainly didn't want the job he had, even if it did pay admirably well. He was gone all day and all night as well. And most of the time in between.

On the eighth day of my stay in the Wayne estate, I decided to explore the garden. I wandered through it contentedly, as it full of beautiful and exotic flowers that I had never even heard of before. I starting running through the garden, imagining myself as a carefree child again, when i cut my barefoot on something.

I fell to the ground, and biting my lip, looked to see what has caused it. I searched the grass surrounding me, until my finger was cut as well. Frowning, I bent down and looked at what had done it. It seemed to be something of a mini boomerang. I picked it up gingerly. It was in the shape of a bat.

My eyes widened. Why had Batman been here? Maybe he had just dropped this when he was taking me here...or perhaps. I blinked about three million times. Every night...dusk to dawn...No one as rich as Bruce Wayne would have to work quite that much for a whole week without a day off. My mouth was wide open. Was Bruce Wayne...Batman?

I sat there in the grass for at least ten minutes, thinking it all through. It made sense. Everything fit. Bruce hadn't needed to know what happened, because he'd BEEN THERE. He left every night as soon a dark fell, and returned at about dawn..

I started laughing at the absurdity of it. It must be so hard to live that kind of double life. Famous Bruce Wayne, playboy, owner of Wayne Enterprise, by day. Vigilante Batman, mistrusted by some, but savior to most everyone in Gotham. The two most famous guys in Gotham..the same person.

Holy. Shit.

I felt like a little kid, singing _'I know something you don't know!' _i needed to tell someone. I thought of Alfred, but decided against it, because I felt like I should ask Bruce about it first. That's when I remembered Batman's cave, where, it was rumored, he kept his awesome Batmobile. It was also said to be infested with bats. Curiousity took over and I decided to look for it.

I wandered through the grounds some more, unsure of what to look for. My hunt soon became a stroll again, and it was when i was at last thinking of giving up and heading inside, when I fell feet first through a whole in the ground.

I shrieked, unintentionally, and landed after about twenty seconds. Thankfully, I landed in some sort of underground pond, so I wasn't badly hurt. Just amazed and dumbfounded.

I was in, as I'd thought, a cave, but it was a lot larger than i had imagined. The Batmobile was in the center, in all it's dark beauty, and there were various gadgets that looked both expensive and dangerous. I even spied the bat-boomerang thing I'd seen before I'd fallen in. But the thing that amazed me were the bats. Hundreds upon hundreds, perhaps thousands, surrounded me. All of them had been fast asleep before, being nocturnal, but my shriek seemed to have awakened a few of them. They flew in my direction, causing me to scream and fall down and fright. Well, they did say curiousity killed the cat.

But satisfaction brought it back.

I looked around the cave some more, examining everything, especially the vehicle closer. It was in amazingly good shape, with hardly any scratches at all. I shook my head in disbelief as i peered in the windows. Astonishing. And I was thinking about all this when i realized something that I hadn't thought about before. And that i couldn't believe I hadn't thought of until now.

I knew who the Batman really was.

The one thing I knew the Joker wanted to know.

Holy. Shit.

**A/N: heyoooo! sorry, i was supposed to update yesterday, but my mom was in the hospital so i got kinda distracted. But she's fine, and so i'm back! :D i have been reading (and writing) a lot of Joker/OC bashing stuff, so I just wanna tell everyone how determined I am to write this right. lol. reviews are my food and water, so if you want me to even live to finish this tale, ya better give meh reviews. ;) jkjk. but they are always appreciated. And reviewers get the special pleasure of banging me over the head with my keyboard if Larisa becomes a MarySue. so you might wanna review, just in case. XD  
buhbye now. **

**Spike's Girl 4everrrrrrrr**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

_"All these things I hate revolve around_

_You...me..." All These Things I Hate, Bullet For My Valentine_

I sat in the cave for thirty minutes at least, breathing shallow. I had money. I knew Batman's secret identity. The latter was safe, for now. But the Joker would soon find out I was staying with probably the most famous man in Gotham. It was unavoidable. And as long I stayed here, I put Bruce, Alfred, and myself in jeopardy. But I couldn't just leave, could I?

I pondered this thought for a few minutes. No, I decided. I couldn't leave. Not only would I be putting myself in incredible danger by leaving, Bruce, as Batman, would surely find me. With this figured out, I decided to get out of this cave as soon as possible and find Bruce. He would be able to take precautions. I looked up at the hole I'd fallen into, and realized I was totally trapped.

Damn. I hadn't realized before that holes may be excellent for finding secret passages, but they were terribly awful at getting people out of secret passages. I bit back my scream of fury and sat down on the cold floor, which was littered with little rocks that poked my bottom quite painfully.

I didn't like the silence after awhile. I didn't like the coming peace that left too much room for thoughts. I didn't like it when my thoughts caught up with me. I liked out running them, erasing them by simply forgetting about them after a time, not meeting the demons face to face and walking with my head high into battle. But now, alone in this place, with nothing but time, time, and yet more, you guessed it, time, it was all i could do.

I thought of Alfred. I wondered if he knew about Bruce being Batman, I wondered how it had come to be that way. I wondered how long Alfred had been there for Bruce.

I thought about Bruce, himself. I would die of exhaustion trying to live and conceal two completely different lives, but he seemed to take it in a stride. What in the world was his secret? I wished I knew. I wished that I was as brave as him. As good. As not stupid.

I thought of his other face, Batman. He was feared, he was gloried, he was mistrusted, yet always welcomed in times of need. And he never gave up hope in this poor, terrible city, he just kept on protecting it. And I admired that oh so much. And I admired him for not being afraid of the Joker. As I was.

The Joker. I was positively head over heels for him. Positively terrified of him. Positively terrified of him finding out. Postively everything. I couldn't even put a finger on what precisely it was about him that I loved so much. Maybe it was that he didn't care what people thought about him. Maybe it was his sense of humor. Maybe it was that he was insane. Maybe it was the war paint.

What had started as serious, fearful thoughts were quickly becoming daydreams when a voice broke into my head. Alfred was looking for me.

"Larisa? Miss? Are you nearby? Larisa?"

I mustered all the strength of my voice that was left. "ALFRED! I'M STUCK! DOWN HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" I started waving my arms about wildly, even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Larisa?" he had knelt down beside the hole, and had seen me flapping my arms. He looked more than a little alarmed to find me down there, but i couldn't tell whether he was alarmed because he knew the hole was there or because he didn't know the hole was there.

"Yes, I'm here! Do you think you could find a way for me to climb up?"

"Yes...yes, I will!" he called down. "I'll have to go and get some things, but yes, I'll get you out of there!" and with that he quickly started jogging back up to the manor. "Stay where you are!" he called over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the advice." I mumbled, kicking a pebble with my shoe. "As if i could do anything else."

I sat for at least ten more minutes, mumbling to myself, before I heard another voice. It wasn't Alfred this time, but Bruce. "LARISA!" he shouted. "I...I..LARISA!"

"I didn't mean to come down here!" I shouted back, trying to sound apologetic. "I was looking at the garden and I fell in." I looked at the ground as I said this, even though I couldn't see Bruce's face from here.

"I'm coming down to get you!" he yelled, and I saw him take some rope thing out of his pocket. I had barely time to think wryly of the coincidence of having something to save me in his left pocket, before he came spinning down towards me.

He motioned for me to hold on, and I clung to him. We whizzed up the cave so fast i had no time at all to feel awkward for holding him around his waist. And then we were through, and I was kneeling on the grass, breathing heavily and looking up at him.

"Umm...when i was down there, I...I sort of...saw some things." That was lame, I know, but now that I had the opportunity I just didn't have the heart to gloat.

Bruce looked incredibly uncomfortable before replying, "I suppose I should've told you."

I blinked. Seriously?! "You had no reason to."

"I did. I took you in to keep you safe. I shouldn't have tried to hide something as big as that from you."

"You didn't have a reason to tell me!" I was indignant. Of course he hadn't told me! I would've been more valuable to the Joker, and besides, it's called a** secret** identity, and the keyword in that phrase was not identity.

He laughed. "I won't argue with you, though I do believe I'm right. I came home early to tell you something else." As quickly as he'd cheered up, he had suddenly looked dead serious.

"Do I want to know?"

"You don;t, but you need to know."

"Okayyy..."

"All your money has been stolen."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

_"Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all__" Blow Me Away, Breaking Benjamin_

I blinked. Whatever I had been expecting, it definitely hadn't been that. "Umm...do I have insurance?" Smart, Larisa. Realllllll smooth.

Bruce smiled weakly. "Somehow I don't think so."

I didn't manage to grin back. I was too caught up in my thoughts. "It was him, wasn't it." I wasn't asking Bruce if it had been. It wasn't a question. It was just a statement.

He frowned. "We can't prove it, though I'm sure it was."

Comforting thoughts.

"He left fifty dollars in it." That was strange. I looked up in surprise. "Yeah, it's really weird. The police figured whoever took it had just dropped it, but you and I both know that it probably isn't true."

I shrugged. He was human, however barely. He could drop something. He could fall in love..couldn't he??

"And..I have the bill here. It had this on it." he held out his hand.

In it was a perfectly nice fifty dollar bill, a little worn, not crumpled up. I looked up at Bruce questioningly.

"Oh, sorry, wrong side." He flipped the bill over.

I jumped so much I fell over and almost fell into the hole again.

"Does it mean something to you? I mean...besides the obvious reasons?"

I felt kind of sick, even though I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. It was my money. It just kind of weirded me out, quite a bit actually. For on the other side of that perfectly nice fifty dollar bill, were two words. The first one was perfectly normal; 'The'. Nothing wrong with that, even though it did look kind of eerie, as it seemed to be written in what looked like (and probably was, I thought wryly), blood. But the second word gave the whole thing new meaning. Because the second word on the perfectly nice dollar bill, was 'Smile'.

"It was him." I said, savagely, in a voice that didn't quite sound like my own. I didn't understand why i felt the need to say this, as Bruce obviously knew it was the Joker who stole my money as well, but the words burst out between my lips.

He nodded soberly, and got up to walk up to the house. I knew our conversation was over. As he walked away, I sat there, thinking a number of things.

So this is what it's like to be penniless. Or, penniless besides a maimed fifty dollar bill. It didn't feel too different from being rich, I supposed, but I also thought that maybe I was numb, or in shock, or that it just didn't hit me because I was staying free of charge with one of the richest men on eath. Yes, I suppose that might have been why.

It was really strange I'd never get to go shopping with my credit cards anymore, or go out to eat whenever I felt like (as long as my dad would allow it). Yes, it would be strange to say that I, in fact, couldn't buy anything anymore. Because, of course, I was never going to spend that fifty dollar bill ever. Ever. It was the only proof I had that I meant a little bit, at least, to him. That he at least acknowledged the meaning of my name. And it felt stupid, I knew he was insane, disfigured, probably not very hygenic, and I knew that it would probably be his dearest wish to kill me, but that fifty dollar bill had just become my most prized possession in this whole mother flippin world.

And with that, I took my first steps towards the manor as a poor girl, and I felt fine. I mean, sure, money is flippin awesome, and it was extremely nice being rich, and a lot easier being a rich orphan than a poor one.

But I was in love. And when you're in love, that's all that matters...

But of course, if I had never met the Joker before, I would've been having an absolute hissy fit right about now...

But never mind.

I trudged back up to the house. Alfred hadn't come back, so I assumed that him and Bruce had conversed since I last saw them. It was getting close to dusk, and an idea kindled in my brain. It was stupid, and it was fool hardy, and I was almost ninety nine percent sure that Bruce would say 'Absolutely not.'

But I was still willing to ask. So when I'd gotten into the manor, I had looked. And looked. And looked.

Hide and seek would be a perfect game to play in a mansion. Until the person who was 'it' was driven mad, of course.

Finally, I saw Alfred. Not who I was looking for, but I was so relieved to see someone else in the manor that I walked over to him at once. "Alfred?"

"Oh, hello Miss Larisa. I see you got out of that blasted cave alright then?"

"No, I'm still stuck in there."

"Ahhh, sarcasm. I do adore sarcasm."

"I'm just teasing, Alfred, yes, I got out okay. And me and Bruce..had a..talk." I didn't want to let Alfred know if he didn't already know. But I was pretty sure he did...

"Yes, am I correct in assuming that Master Bruce has given you the whole truth?"

"Umm...I believe so." I could've just said I think so, but Alfred always makes me think formally.

"Alright then. Does the truth involve bats in anyway?"

I blinked. "Umm..in a way.."

"Then I pressume he did." And with that the old butler left the room, leaving me looking bewildered.

I remembered that I'd been searching for Bruce, and wandered out of the room after Alfred. After a few more minutes of desperate searching, I found him in what appeared to be a study. He seemed to be poring over some kind of plans or something of that sort, but he looked up and put them away when he saw me. "Larisa! Is there something I can do for you?"

I was in an instant extremely nervous. "Umm...yeah...actually...I mean..there's a...a...sort of...well...favor, um...I wanted to ask you if...if...if I..." I broke of, losing my nerve entirely.

He looked mildly curious as he replied, "Yes..?"

"I..I wanted to ask you ificougoouhuntwiou."

"Come again?"

"I wanted to know if you'd let me go out, tonight, you know, with you...to fight..." I could tell the answer from the look on his face. "I wouldn't fight!" I added hastily. "I just want to watch, and wouldn't I be...you know, safer, if i was like...near you?" Okay. That was the lamest excuse in history. But what was I supposed to say?_ 'Oh Batman, I just want to go out in the night with you, not to help fight evil, no way! I wanna go out and see the man I love! Oh, who is he? Oh you'd really like him if you got to know him! I mean, aside from the fact that you two are worst enemies, and he killed my father, and a whole score of other things. Oh, and everyone calls him the Joker. I guess you could call him TJ, for short, if you wanted.'_  
Hell. No.

Bruce looked thoughtful. "I suppose."

I didn't dare believe my ears. "REALLY?! I mean...really? You mean it?"

He smiled at me. "Sure. Most girls your age wanna go shopping. You just wanna go out and watch Gotham's evil get beaten to a pulp. Geez. You're starting to grow on me." And with that, he ruffled my hair (if he hadn't been letting me live in his mansion, I would've punched him), and left the room, chortling.

After carefully fixing my hair, (I may be poor, but I still wanted to look good) I took out the fifty dollar bill and smiled at it. "I can't believe this." And I sat at the chair near the desk in the study that i was in, and looked at the bill more closely. And that's when i saw something that neither Bruce nor I had seen before. It was written in incredibly tiny letters, in the same red as 'The Smile'. Under close inspection, and with a sharp intake of breath, I realized what it said.

_Just In Case._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_"It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
Its growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my fate is horror and doom" It's The Fear, Within Temptation_

I waited nervously, uncomfortable sitting in the legendary Batmobile by myself. When Batman had emerged and got in with me, I was amazed. You really couldn't tell it was Bruce, even when he talked. His raspy voice he used when he was Batman sounded most unlike the smooth voice he used as Bruce Wayne. I wondered if he'd ever considered acting.

We drove along, him with a serious expression, looking calm, but not relaxed, looking for a sign of danger. Looking for the Bat Signal. I was so happy I could've sung. (Wouldn't have recommended it though) I was going to see him again. I remembered his words to me; _"This is not the last time I will see you, though it may very well be the last time you see me." _I shivered accidently. Batman noticed, but let it go unquestioned.

We drove round and round, till I found myself growing dizzy and even a little bit sleepy. And it was when i had given up all hope of ever laying eyes on the Joker again when I, in fact, caught something out of the corner of my eye. Several men were trying to enter a bank. But they weren't using the door. Batman saw them at almost the same time I did, and changed directions, moving fast towards them. They heard the loud rumbling, of course, and started running away. Except one. My heart was in my throat while we raced towards the group. And Batman was muttering to me; "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I think we both would've been better off shopping."

I had no time to reply, as he hit the breaks at last and sped from the car, taking flight. It was then, alone in the car, that I looked closely at the men Batman was chasing. It was at that moment that I realized they weren't just normal burglars. They were some of his. Some of the Joker's henchmen. Some of them might have even used to have been mine. My father's, I mean. I never had nor wanted henchmen. The way I could tell these were the Joker's men was simple. They wore clown masks, with the colors of blue and red and white. Something of an incredibly screwed up American Flag, without the stars, or the stripes, or the nationalism, or the material, or...okay it was nothing like the American Flag. But it was screwed up looking.

For awhile, I actually did watch Batman fight. He didn't understand how did it, and I didn't think I ever would, but I did admire him for being able to do this, every single night. No breaks, no stopping, no partners. There were numerous criminals in Gotham. But there would always be only one true Batman.

After only two minutes, only one hench clown remained. The one who hadn't run away. I assumed he'd been paralyzed by shock, or by fear, or perhaps some ghastly combination of the two. But as soon as I made the incredibly stupid assumption that since there was only one villain left, surely the danger was nearly, if not all past, and I deemed it alright to get out of the vehicle. But as soon as I got out and had looked at the last hench person properly, I knew. It was him.

I wanted to yell out a warning to Batman, to Bruce, to my friend. But my heart wouldn't let me. I tried in vain to cry out but I soon gave up. I simply couldn't give him away. It was a dealy flaw I had developed, and I was worried that it would soon be the end of my life if I didn't overcome it. I couldn't let Batman kill him.

It was then that I realized that if I screamed out, it might actually save him. Batman was about to spring, about to attack. I had the chance to, at least, stall, give the Joker a few precious seconds to leave. But deep down in my heart I knew he wouldn't leave even if he had all the time in the world. But I needed to try. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just sat there and let it all play out before me. And with a deep breath, I screamed out, to help the Joker, to help Batman, to help me.

To kill me.

"IT'S HIM!!" I shrieked. I had lost all thoughts, all of my mind, completely. Batman had, as I'd hoped would happen, stopped dead, staring at me. The Joker had spun around, and when he'd seen me, he'd yanked off his mask. His insane smile, forever scarred on his disfigured, yet in all other aspects, beautiful face, had widened.

"And there I was, thinking you'd done the sensible thing and jumped off a building." He licked his lips absently, and had started walking towards me. Batman had come to his senses (Thank GOD), and beat him tp me. He grabbed me by my waist and threw me as gently as he could into the Batmobile, before flying into is himself, and zoomed me away, speeding towards the Wayne Estate.

"How could you tell?"

I shrugged. "It...I...I don't know. I guessed."

He smiled weakly. "That was a good guess. Thank the Lord I got to you first. You would've been dead...Which reminds me, I thought you were going to stay in the car."

I looked at him apologetically. "I meant to. But then i saw him, and I had to tell you. I just..I had to."

He didn't pester me about it, but I thought he still had it on his mind. We'd just driven a block away from the estate, when, very faintly, I heard laughter. Manical laughter. Batman swore under his breath. "Damn."

I decided i liked the laugh. It was crazy, of course, but underneath the craziness I could hear the cheerfulness that I feared, and yet, loved. "I'll run to the mansion from here." I offered, already knowing the answer.

"No. I'll get you there safely and then go and find him myself."

I sighed inwardly.

At last we were at the manor. I quickly jumped out, and Batman flew me over the gates. I waved to him, before beginning to sprint towards the house. I was half way across the grounds. I was half way there, when I saw Batman over head, flying over with the Joker. The latter was laughing, practically shaking with hysterics. And then he saw me.

My hearts stopped beating for a whole minute. Even before the pair were out of site, I was running faster than I'd ever run in my life, and wrenching the door open. I screamed bloody murder for Alfred, and he came hurtling towards me, shockingly agile for a man with white hair. "Jesus, Miss Larisa! What in the world was that about?!"

I was out of breath, clutching a stitch in my side, and still thinking about his eyes, the ones who'd pierced me so totally. "Al...fred...He...he..." I couldn't breathe, and I fell down on the floor, gasping in the effort to send oxygen to my brain.

"LARISA! Are you quite alright?!"

"I'm...fine! I have...to...move...he's...he's...coming."

**A/N: heyooo. :D yay! the Joker is finally in a chapter! WHOOPEE! I've noticed reviews have slowed to a screeching halt, and I miss them. :( Show meh some love! I would adore to stay and ramble, but it is 1:00 in the morning, and I'm just here to say that reviews are my inspiration. I read one, and I can write a whole chapter right there. So what would happen if I got loads at a time?! I would be able to jump over trees. :) Oh, also, thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I used to try and answer all my reviews, but life has been hectic and I keep forgetting who I've answered and who i haven't. But starting from now on, I'll always respond to reviews. Hopefully that'll make you give meh more! :D**

**Geez. I managed to ramble anyway. O.o**

**Ooh! Guess what?! I'm goin' to see the Dark Knight for a third time tomorrow. I am so happy. :D**

**peace, love, and cheese;;**

**WhySoFreakingSerious**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_"I fear you... __But spoken fears can come true." I Must Be Dreaming, Evanescence_

I estimated how much time had passed since I'd been in the grounds. Not much. Ugh. I still could barely breathe, let alone get away from here fast enough. Everything seemed to be going horribly wrong, and I didn't want to think about what would happen if the Joker got here before I was out. I allowed Alfred to lead me to a dining table. I recounted the entire terrible story to him, trying to remember every little detail. Except, of course, I made it seem as if I got out of the vehicle just to solely help Batman out. Never mind the other, bigger reasons.

As soon as he had understood my garbled panting gasps, he nodded and hurried me to my bed room. I grabbed everything I needed, throwing my old remote aside, as I currently had all the money from it that I would ever recieve in my pocket. Once I was ready, and it took a surprisingly long time to throw my few possessions into my bag, I looked at Alfred. My voice cracked, and I sank down onto the bed.

"Where can i go?" I had nowhere else.

"There is a place where you will be safe, unless I miss my guess."

Wouldn't that be dandy. "Where is it?" I tried to keep the anxiety out of my voice, but it only shined through even more.

"It is in Master Wayne's place of work."

What?! I couldn't stay anywhere that linked me to him! I stared at him. "Is that wise?"

Alfred smiled at me. "It is as safe a place as any now, Miss Larisa. And I do believe it is a tad bit safer, as lots of rich powerful men work there, and the place I am talking about within the Wayne building are well protected.

I doubted the Joker would care even if there were lots of rich and powerful men in the building when I came, but it did comfort me that the place was reasonably well protected. "We should probably leave at once"

Alfred nodded. "I cannot go with you, for I will only slow you down. But, by all means, go. Hopefully Master Wayne will join you before the other man does."

Or maybe he'll find me after, I thought wryly. In pieces. "Well..okay. I suppose this is goodbye then, Alfred." I was shocked to discover tears forming in my eyes. I almost never cried. The Joker was changing me, and he had barely been in my life for two weeks.

"Goodbye, Miss Larisa. I can only hope that you will be safe and sound, eventually. Promise me that you won't go looking for trouble now, will you? Promise me that." There was knowing in his eyes, and for a moment I thought of telling him about my love. But the moment passed, and he looked as somber as before.

"I...I promise not to go looking for trouble." I felt like the devil child, for I was praying for Trouble to find me.

"Very good. Now begone with you, before a insane clown with green hair decides to burn this place to the ground." He turned away from me, and began muttering to himself thoughtfully. "Not that it would be the first time."

I grinned weakly, and made my way to the splendid front door. I had to push with all my might to open the tall, heavy door, but as it swung open, I smiled. But then it faltered.

I was face to face with the Joker.

I had grown roots. I was a tree. Mouth gaping open, one hand still on the door handle, the other on my solitary bag. My eyes on him. Baudelaire orphans my ass. I was the unluckiest girl in the world.

But then..if the glass was half full instead of empty, I was the luckiest girl in the world. I knew I'd never be this close to him again. So I allowed myself to be a tree, and I stared, mouth open in misery and astonishment and happiness.

He grabbed my hand of the door handle and pulled me outside. My tree blossomed, with little pink buds bursting in my stomach. It was Spring, it must've been. He slammed the door shut and came at me. My tree died from the inside out. It was not Spring, but Winter.

"We're going to take a little walk, you and I."

A bubble of hope formed in my stomach.

"And if you want to live to see the morning at all, you'd do best to answer me honestly.

The bubble burst.

"Plus, it might help your chances if you talk at all."

I could close my mouth. I was thawing out. I opened it again. A strangled gargling noise escaped from my lips.

"Ahh, I knew you could talk. i've heard you before. And I know you can scream. You have the loveliest scream. There's so much fear and anxious and something else I just couldn't name. Your scream is full of feeling." He nodded approvingly.

He liked my screaming. He wanted to hear it again. I hated him. I didn't though.

"Wouldn't you answer me? Or do you need some persuasion? We can always alter that pretty little mouth of yours."

We were walking down a side walk. How did we get there? Everything was a blur.

"You should smile more often. Whenever I see you, you're always so glum. I think it could be..wider. Yes, you're smile definitely needs some work."

He was talking about cutting my face open, I thought absentmindedly. He's talking about what he's gonna do to me.. I should listen to this. I should care. But all that I care about is his voice near my ear, his face near my eyes, his lips near mine..No. No, that was one thing that was never going to happen...

"You have a glazed look on your face. Am I boring you? I know I can go on for quite a time if I get started..But hey, I don't see you trying to spark up the conversation. I feel much like i'm talking to an attractive brick wall. Excepy at the rate we are going, I think I'd expect a reaction from the wall before I got one from you."

I let out a huge breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. He glanced at me, stopping abruptly from his insane ramblings. I made a decision. i would not stay silent while he planned my death. I would speak with him.

**A/N: Hi peoples! Just warning you, I might not be able to write tomorrow, i'm going out of town to an amusement park and we'll be back late, but if I get enough reviews, I'll try. ;) jk, i'll try anyways. Ohmigosh, I went to see the Dark Knight for the third time today and I was kind of pissed off because my friend kept cracking up at the strangest things and screaming at the funniest things. It was weird... AND I THINK OUR MOVIE THEATRE SHORTENED THE MOVIE. I don't remember seeing a couple scenes I saw the other two times and it annoyed me. And they turned the volume down or something, and everything was really quiet, so the loud things didn't sound loud anymore. :( And during the previews it kept skipping and stuff... but oh well. I still adored the movie. :) YESTERDAY I WAS TALKING ON THE PHONE AND I STARTED LAUGHING...LIKE...INSANE LAUGHING, and I couldn't stop for like five minutes. It was beyond weird. O.o Damn. I can ramble with the best of them. Leave me reviews, and you will be rewarded with invisible, tasteless, weightless pie. **

**love, ****_WhySoFreakingSerious_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

_"I recall pledging my sole devotion to you  
It reminds me how  
Now I'm on my knees  
My guilt consumes  
Lost the will in me  
Wasting away before you  
Hold me closer please" Forsaken, Skillet  
_

"I..I'll talk to you." Or I'd die before i could find the right words.

He grinned at me, and the scars stretched across is always smiling face. I shivered. He could've been frowning at me and I almost wouldn't have been able to tell. Almost.

"Ahhh. I knew you would in the end. They always do." the end. He said the end. I was near my end. It struck me as odd that I practically didn't care.

"Why do you care about killing me so much?"

He looked stumped. I was amazed. I'd expected some perfect reason, an insane one of course, but one that made perfect sense. Finally, he seemed to finish his thoughts, and answered me. "I choose people. You were an accident, I admit. Ripping off mobsters has always been a great past time of mine, but I saw you in there, and I decided to ruin your life instead...no, it's nothing personal! It could've been anyone else in that room, in that building, in this town. But I chose you."

I felt a bit crestfallen. _"It's nothing personal". _He'd seen me and decided to destroy everything around me. And the fact that I knew Batman's alter ego was just a bonus. I wondered what I had really hoped his answer would be. "So...that's it?"

"That's it. Well, not entirely."

My head went up so fast i almost broke my neck. "Not entirely? Which means...?"

"I have...questions. Lack of a better word, I suppose. I was never that good in vocabulary class. You seem to be pretty good at vocab though. You use all these pretty big words. Why?"

I'd never even noticed I did. "I do?"

"Certainly. I've met quite a few seventeen year old girls, and killed a few more, and I must say that the ones that weren't shaking in fright used dreadful grammar and their word usage was laughable." He let out a high pitched laugh, insane, and I jumped so badly I almost toppled over. I wondered if he would have caught me if I had...

"You can't have met many decent seventeen year old girls then." Yes, I was really using those vocabulary skills in this particular conversation.

"No...I don't recall meeting one." He looked at me. "How tactless. You are decent, or as decent as the shadow of your past and your father's past will allow you to be anyway."

I nodded. I couldn't be angry with him, even if he was lying. My father and I combined made me a despicable person just because of my surname.

"Have you ever met any other decent seventeen year old girls, apart from yourself, of course?"

I started to say yes, but stopped myself. "Ye-no."

He glanced at me again. I wished he wouldn't. It made me want to hurl with anxiety everytime he did. "Did you ever have any friends at all, Larisa?"

I swallowed the puke down. "I had some girls who I knew well, and liked." But never a friend. They'd never been able to know me enough to be my friend. He knew me enough to be my friend, I was sure. If only he would stop trying to kill me and destroy Gotham. The possibilites were endless... These were my sarcastic thoughts, if you needed clarification.

"Ah. You are too much of a loner to have a real friend. You are too much better than them. Smarter, no..wiser really. You've seen more things at seventeen years than many of those other girls will see in their entire lives." He let out a short laugh. "Not that your life may get much longer, so maybe you will even out with some of them in the end. Or rather, by their end."

How come I wasn't more frightened when he was saying such things? Instead, i focused on his praise. Or rather, what was the closest thing the Joker ever got to praise. "Some of these girls knew of you."

This seemed to be news to him. "These stupid girls you spoke of know of a deranged clown who rips off mobsters and kills random people?"

I shrugged. "Just three of them. One of them knew you best, in particular. Her name's Arielle. She's the president of the We Heart the Joker and the Batman is a Goody Two Shoes Fan Club. She would die of delight if she could be where I am now." Did I really just say that?!

He took the fact that he had fan club including exactly three freakishly misguided girls in a stride. "Yes, she probably would die of delight if she were here in your place. Or she would die, anyway." He laughed again. He laughed at everything.

"Yes.." I didn't like to think of Arielle dying, even if she was the most annoying creature on God's great green earth. I did like to think of the Joker's laugh though. It was eerie, and comforting.

I was the freak, not Arielle. Because I knew what he'd done, seen what he'd done, been the victim of what he'd done, and i still loved him. I was the freak. Batman was a freak too, no matter how hard he tried to change that fact. No matter how hard he tried to change this city, and the people in it. And the Joker was a freak, maybe evenn more of a freak than us, because of the fact that he was crazy. And he was flippin proud of it. The Joker, Batman, and I...the three freaks...

"I enjoy talking to you. I can't even figure out why. I suppose it's because you talk naturally. Not at all like all my other victims, all scared or all noble. You..you are different."

I was so happy to hear I was different, and, for once in my life, I was different in a good way. At least, a good way to me. I was so happy, in fact, that I almost missed his next words.

"But enough chit chat. Time is bombs. Who is the Batman? Quickly please!"

And my happiness evaporated at once.

**A/N: hello. :D we got back late, and i am soooo tired, but i forced myself to write a WHOLE CHAPTER for you guys, so be happy. :) I know it's just talking, but hopefully you guys will like it anyways. I've been trying to get my Joker right, and I hope I did a pretty good job with this conversation. i hope it didn't get too boring, cuz there's a bit more of their convo in the next chapter too, i think. i haven't decided yet. O.o But anyways, review and you will be sent more pie! oh, and for those of you who read my story; What Would Really Happen To A Joker Fan Girl, you get a little bit more than everyone else will. For those of you who haven't read it, stop reading this and go read and review it!**

**okayyy, more rambling from yours truly!**

**WhySoFreakingSerious**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

_"It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside. -A Dangerous Mind, Within Temptation_

I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't give away Bruce like that. I would let him kill me first. Not that it would take long for that to happen... "I can't tell you that."

To my amazement he giggled hysterically. "You have such courage for one so small and vulnerable. Oh what a shame it will be when I have to kill you."

I wished he'd stop reminding me. "If it's such a shame to kill me, don't do it at all." Please.

He laughed again, louder and longer than before. "I will, in the end. I promise you that. And I am a man of my word. Now, when that is, even I cannot say. I have no plans. I could kill you today or in ten years." Well, that was something. "It'll be closer to the first choice, though." Lovely.

"If you don't care at all, why don't you just kill me now?" Show me you care, please. And if you don't, at least I won't always wish you did anymore. At least I'd be in peace, at last.

He giggled at me. "Oh, I couldn't kill you right this moment. I'm having too much fun, and I haven't gotten my answers yet. But I will skip my first question for now, if you insist on being so stubburn. I'll simply move on to the next question, for now." Well, I would take what I could get. "Why don't you fear me, Larisa?"

He said my name. Sigh. Wait...what was the question?! "What?!"

He looked at me for the millionth time tonight, and I almost melted. Maybe a puddle me would be harder to kill. "I asked you why you didn't fear me."

Oh. Oh dear. How was i supposed to answer that?? "I do fear you." Ehh..good enough.

He looked almost...disappointed? "I see."

I didn't understand why he didn't want me to fear him, unless... "You sound disappointed."

He grinned again. I didn't understand. I was in over my head. But it was too late to back out. "I just would have liked to have one person to die with out fear clouding up their face. It would've been a pleasant change to see a peaceful dead body fall down, rather than a restless and haunted one."

Now I was REALLYYYYYY glad I asked. "That's...interesting." Not exactly. More like disturbing. And I wanted him to want me to not be afraid of him because he felt for me too, not because my death would have been a 'pleasant change'. The way he could crush me into a million tiny pieces with his words...

He laughed. When was he not laughing? I wondered if he laughed in his sleep. I wondered when he slept. I wondered if he slept. I wondered what his favorite food was. Probably eyeballs. I tuned back into our conversation.

"Interesting can mean so many things. It can mean you're disgusted. It can mean you're disturbed. It can mean you're not interested at all and merely bored. Or it can mean, of course, that you are actually interested. But how many times does that happen in life? When someone actually cared about what you have to say?"

I cared. I cared so much. So much that it was killing me. I wished I didn't care. He was going to kill me already. Better not help him along the way. "I care what you have to say."

He grinned at me, showing two rows of filthy teeth. I wondered if anyone else found filthy teeth such a turn on. "How thoughtful of you. And why do you care what I have to say?"

Oh. Didn't think about that... What could I say? "I care because...because you say things that need to be heard." Huh?

He stopped grinning so much. He looked faintly serious. As serious as he could ever look, anyway. "Such as?"

I stopped again. Shit. I should stop talking quite so much. "You tell me what you are going to do to me. This is incredibly important. To me, anyway. As it determines when-" And how... "I will die."

He was silent. I couldn't believe I had said such crap. "I was right about you. You are wiser AND smarter than any other girl, of any age, that I have ever met. And killed." Thank you, thank you, for adding that last sentence. How would I have been able to go on without it.

"Sometimes it is better to be stupid and carefree."

"Sometimes." he agreed. "But usually it is better to know things are going to happen. And you do, Larisa. You do."

I did? I did!

"Now I know of one thing you know that I really want to know. Can you think of what it is?"

Batman or the Joker, I had to choose. A friend or a hopeless love. Dying a good person or living as a coward. No, scratch that. Dying as a good person or dying as a coward.

**A/N: helloo! Thank you everyone for your support and your lovely reviews! I don't know if I like this chapter very much...oh well...I hope you guys like it! I do like my song choice though...It fits exactly right, in my opinion. :) OHMIGOSH I WENT TO SEE THE DARK KNIGHT FOR A FOURTH TIME TODAY. Lol. Yeppp. I'm obsessed. :D I was watching Beauty and the Beast in my room today, (Don't ask) and I noticed, however slightly, that this story is kind of like it. Actually..hmm..Beauty, check. Beast..in a way...enchanted objects...no...enchanted castle...no...happily ever after...definitely not...singing...nopers (that would be interesting. lol...crazy father...hey it kinda did have one of those. but not for long. lol. yepp extremely slightly like beauty and the beast. :D well it's 12:30, so I'm signing off. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. ahh, the end of another ramble. just a random thought: today i watched A Series of Unfortunate Events, Mean Girls, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Dark Knight, and Beauty and the Beast. Lmaoooo. Anyways, school is starting in a week...no more 12:00 typings and postings. ;'( i'll be so sad to write this story when the sun is still up. Oh well.. Oh snap, this ramble is a lot longer than it was supposed to be. Sorry you peoples. Just remember I ramble because I love. Anyways, read, review, and begone with you! just kidding.**

**Love, WhySoFreakingSerious**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

_"Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, you will be the death of me"-Remedy, Seether_

I swallow. This is my end, for real this time, unless I miss my guess. I can't tell him. Either way I'm going to die. Either way he won't love me. Either way I will. "Can't tell you that. I already said I wouldn't."

"I'm not going to ask again."

"That works out well, cause I'm not gonna tell you again."

He was silent for a whole five seconds before exploding into a fit of hysterical laughter. "I just knew I'd have fun with you! Such spunk! The way you speak to me as if you actually stand a chance! It amazes me!" he giggled for more than two minutes, and I wondered if he still wanted an answer, or if I had pleased him so much that he might just let the question go unanswered. I hoped so. I couldn't take him in a fight, even if I'd wanted to.

When he finally was able to talk again, I was relieved. Thinking makes me flip out often. Not that anyone already knows that besides me, of course.

"I've been thinking, and I've decided I'll let the question pass. But only if you answer the other one completely honestly."

My heart leaps to my mouth. How can I promise that?? "What is the question?" I'm just hoping it's not painful or about him and me. In anyway. Unless, of course he...feels...too...

"You have to promise me first." Oh goody.

"I...I don't know...if I can..."

"Promise. Or I'll get you to answer this and my other question by force." I knew he meant it. And he knew too. I had to promise.

"I...I promise."

"Oh good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt you. Even though your mouth does need some work. But it would've been quite unnecessary, quite...Anyway. I want to know what's in your bag."

I blinked. Whatever I'd been expecting, it definitely wasn't that. "Oh...umm..." I'd promised. But he couldn't see it! I had my diary in there. With a certain confession in it that no one but myself knew. Along with the grafitied fifty dollar bill, the note he'd left me in the lobby of the mob's hideout, and his 'business' card. I just couldn't. I would die if he saw those things. Literally.

"I...NO!" I shrieked, losing my head, as he made a grab for it and it was yanked from my arms. I couldn't breathe. I was looking around frantically, praying for some disaster, a tornado, and earthquake, Batman, anyone! ANYTHING.

Apparently I hadn't been praying hard enough, because there he was in front of me, staring at the picture of three year old me, looking carefully at each of the three gifts, and then, grinning wickedly, opening the diary. I couldn't take it. He was going to read the whole thing. I fell backwards on the earth and fainted...

My back ached. My toes were freezing. My head was about to split in two. What had happened? Why wasn't I at Wayne Manor? Then it hit me. I remembered all the events that had taken place recently and I nearly dropped of again. How much time had passed? Had he read it? Had he left me to die here? Was this still the same day, same week, same month, same year?? What had happened since I fell?

I gathered what remained as my splintered courage and opened my eyes.

I breathed in sharply, my eyes wide as saucers. He was there, with his back to me. My blasted diary was lying at his feet. It was covered in mud, and something watery looking. I wondered if i should try to get away, or if I should just wait. I couldn't really get up, as I quickly figured out by trying to lean upwards and falling back to the ground in pain, so I decided I'd just wait.

"You should lie down."

I nearly fell over, and I was already lying down. His voice was not like i had ever heard it. Not cheerful, insanely carefree, crazy. Now it was rough, as if the owner of the voice had accidently swallowed pain. Or as if they had just had a huge shock. I closed my eyes and wished it all away. Then I opened them. Shit.

He turned around to face me. My eyes met his. He hated me. I loved him. I would die for him. Because of him. Now. "kill me. Please." I choked the words out, trying to keep a steady voice, but it cracked as soon as i started. But i couldn't cry. And I wouldn't die lying down before him. No. I would stand and face him like...like a heartbroken person. But a person still willing to die for what was right. I just hoped that Batman would be able to find him after i was dead.

"No." Excuse me?? What?? DAMN IT. He had to change his mind when i'd actually managed to set my mind to. Good lord.

"Why?"

There was a glimmer of the old carefree grin on his shockingly serious face. "You are to valuable to kill just on a whim. No, you're going to have to die a special way, at a special time. I never for saw the-unusualness- that you possessed until i read that thing." He pointed to my diary. "You are the wisest person I've ever met. Yes, no doubt about it. This has got to be planned exactly right. Yes, i couldn't just kill you, no, not anymore. You've surpassed that. Goodness, you're miiles passed that." I was more fun to kill because I loved him. I swallowed my tears. My heart hadn't been broken before, because I felt it breaking now.

"But.."

He stopped his rambling and looked at me expectantly.

"I...I can't. No! It won't end like that!" Who was insane now?

And suddenly my strength soared through me again. i raced out of the alley we had somehow walked into, and started sprinting down the side walk. I was a dog chasing cars.

But as sudden as my strength came to me, it was gone, and I was in the middle of a deserted rode, breathing heavily. And I heard him walking towards me, as cheerful as ever again. I wished i knew his secret. I wished I knew how to outrun feelings as well as him. And I still loved him. Tears sprang to my eyes.

He came to me. "Larisa, Larisa, Larisa, you're smarter than that. You knew it would come to this. You knew that I would kill you in the end, as you know i must. But even i didn't expect this chapter in our lives, yes, this was a surprising twist for me as well. But if you just numb it all, after awhile, they all feel pretty much the same. The surprises and the ordinary become one. Insane and sane become one. Love and hate become one.

I looked at him once more, and I breathed in, slowly. "There is just one thing I need to do before I die."

He laughed, looking pleased that i was accepting the fact that i was to die. I walked towards him, into the very center of the road. He was laughing. He always was. i wondered if the watey-ness on my diary had been tears. But now he was laughing. That was the only way it could be. And this was the only way i was going to accept the fact that he was going to kill me, not today, but soon, and I could barely believe I possessed the courage to do so, but I leaned upward towards him, and during a pause in his endless laughter, i kissed him. He grew rigid. I had expected nothing more, and pulled away, and turned away, and walked away. "I love you." I told him over my shoulder, and I continued walking back towards the alley. I tried to move silently, so i would here him come up behind me, perhaps slap me like on the first day we met, or maybe stick a knife in my mouth to teach me a lesson. But I heard neither of these. I only heard i thud, and I pressumed he'd fallen over, perhaps from shock or disgust, but then a moment later, i heard I roar of a truck. I spun around and screamed as a truck came hurtling around a corner, driving down the street he was still on. And then, it happened. The truck was on him, over him, and gone.

I ran to him.

**A/N: hey. it's later than usual, 1:30, and I am here to apologize for this chapter. I think it all around sucks. I'm praying you all will love it and leave me more excellent reviews, but a larger part of me is scared to death that everyone will hate me and forbid me to ever write about such hard to write topics again. The only thing I have to say in my defense is I tried my absolute best. This is how i always planned my story to go, but it just seemed to backfire. But I stayed in front of my computer for nearly an hour in a half tonight, trying to get it right, and now my eyes hurt and i'm tired and i know this is the best i can possibly do. Hopefully I'll either redeem myself with the next chapter, or everyone will love this chapter after all and leave me hugging everyone in sight. Either way, i am-**

**Yours,**

**WhySoFreakingSerious**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

_"It only hurts just once  
They're only broken bones  
Hide the hate inside  
So I can leave this world behind." -Unknown Soldier, Breaking Benjamin_

Everything seemed to stop. Except me. I rushed across the street, and silently sank next to him. I wondered if he was still going to kill me. I wondered if he was still alive to still decide whether or not to kill me. "Umm..." what was I supposed to call him?? Definitely not TJ. "Joker? Umm...dude?" Close enough. "Dude? Are you..." alive?? in love with me?? alive?? "Okay?"

No answer. I almost fainted again. I didn't even know how to see if you have a pulse...it wasn't the arm...was it? The foot? Don't think so. I knew there was one near the throat, but I couldn't bare to try and touch his neck, as it looked bloody..um...how about the chest..you know...near the heart? It was worth a try...

I knelt down. My heart was beating fifty five million times a second. For a second I thought it was me who'd been run over. I closed my eyes, and tried hard to breathe. In and out...in and out. They came out shallow, and I felt dizzy. I lowered myself to his chest and placed my pale as a death hand on his heart.

Nothing.

I fought back a cry of despair, and decided maybe his heavy purple coat was keeping a heartbeat from me. It was, after all, an over coat, and a heavy one at that. So I, amazed at my own bravery, pushed the coat away from his still body, and prayed to God and to Mary and Joseph and to Christ the Lord, and to Gabriel and, or good measure, to Buddha, that I would feel a heartbeat. I didn't care how faint it was, because I kenw that if he still lived, if there was any chance at all that he could spared, that I would make sure he was. I would nurse him back to health. And then we'll see about if the Joker decided to kill me or not. A life for a life. A death for a death.

And again i pressed my smallish hand onto his chest, and I leaned in close, and I felt my hair brush his throat, but I didn't move away. And I breathed a sigh filled with hysterical relief when i felt his heart against my fingers, and hear it beat against my ear. And I simply sat there, glad to be alive, and glad he was alive, for several minutes. It was only when he stirred that i moved at all.

"Larisa...?"

I jumped away from him as though burned, and one thousand and one excuses for being that close to him again filled my head as he looked up at me from the street where the truck had come speeding not long ago, and I looked at him, but avoided his eyes. "Are..are you...okay?"

He laughed, and more relief than ever before flooded into every particle in my body. He was laughing. He was okay. "I am desirably well, at least for someone who was ran over by some drunken fool not an hour ago. Yes, I will be perfectly normal-" He laughed cruelly. "Again very soon."

"I...That's good to hear." I didn't know what else was safe to say. I decided to play it safe and pretend nothing had ever happened. With some good luck, maybe being ran over had given him amnesia. With some of my luck, maybe he'd repeat the entire story to every single person he ever met after he killed me.

"I would think that since, while i am injured, I will need some assisstance, you would be glad to have an opportunity like this." I flushed, my normally pale skin turning the shade of his lips. he grinned wickedly. I had handed him weapons. Deadly weapons. So much for the amnesia theory.

"You wish for me to take care of you?" I asked, trying to keep the hope out of my voice. There was this tiny sliver of pride that i was desperately clinging to.

"I don't wish for anyone to take care of me, but here I am, and here you are, and I don't think anyone in this town would be as willing to help the Joker get over a nasty boo boo as you are, my dear girl."

He called me his dear girl. Pride is so overrated. "I'll help you. But there is a condition."

He laughed at me. He thought I was so much fun, hilarious. He'd made a pet of me before killing me. I wouldn't let it happen again. "Well, well, well, Larisa is learning how to play. What is this condition?"

"You must promise me that you won't kill me. Ever."

His grin became a smile, a beam, a look of ecstasy. The scars stretched wide, he stared up at me in wonder. I was entirely creeped out. But it was nice to have him smiling at me. Not that he hadn't done THAT before. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I looked at him, searching for some sign that he was being insincere. He shook his head at me. "Larisa, Larisa, I thought you knew already. I know i've told you before. I am a man of my word. i will not kill you."

**A/N: Please review! hey guys, i like this one a lot better than the last one, once again it's talking, but hey, most you don't mind that, and I tried to had a tiny bit of humor to lighten up the mood a little bit without throwing you guys off too much, hopefully you didn't mind. O.o I was at the mall yesterday and I bought Joker posters and now I have 4 huge posters of him all in a row on my wall. And you know, it's complicated to write a whole story when one of the main characters doesn't have an offical 'name'. I suppose there's always TJ. :D anyways, before I close off yet another ramble, i wanted to tell you guys that when this story is over, tear :( I will be writing a one-shot (probably) called Larisa's Diary. So yeahhh. If you still like this story by the time it's over, you might wanna check it out. ;) anyways, i tried not to make this Author's Note too long, but hell, that's never going to happen. Sorry bout the long A/Ns people. lol. okay, good bye! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!**

love, WhySoFreakingSerious


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

_Promise me you'll try,  
to leave it all behind  
'Cause I've elected hell,  
lying to myself  
Why have I gone blind?  
Live another life -You, Breaking Benjamin_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, grabbing the Joker's own knife and holding it up threateningly. For about the eightieth time since I'd agreed to this nightmare. "I swear to GOD if you sing that idiot song one more time, I WILL KILL YOU." Yes, I loved him. Yes, I needed him to be okay again. Yes, there was no way in hell that I would ever be able to actually kill him. But I couldn't stand hearing this, for hours on end. However, there was nothing i could do. It was part of the deal. One slip up, and it was off with my head. And maybe some other body parts first.

"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family." he giggled, grinning wickedly at me. Then he added "You could never do that. Now, put down the knife before you take someone's eye out."

"Sing it again, and I might just have to." I muttered sulkily, but I threw the knife in the corner of the dirty musty room we were in.

I hadn't had much choice in the "where the hell are we going to hide" department, as even though he was the Joker, and admirably good at getting over injuries, the fact remained that he had been smooshed by a truck, and he still couldn't walk very far. Even to walk to this abandoned warehouse (that's original, I thought angrily), he'd had to lean on me for TEN MINUTES STRAIGHT. I was absolutely thrilled until he ruined it with; "You have to breathe sometime, you know." I mean, Good Lord, for an injured guy, he sure knew how to crush someone to pieces.

In the end, I'd found this place, a backroom in the warehouse, and there had even been a key still in the lock, so that if anyone (mainly Batman or the police) came, we could lock the door. And I'd also found that it was good for locking him in whenever I went over the edge.

I'd also come to realize that, I may love him, but I'm sort of glad that we could never actually, like...live together. And be a happy couple. Sort of glad he'll never love me back. Don't get me wrong, i would adore it...during the day. HE TALKS IN HIS SLEEP. "Blood...decapitation...ooooh, was that moose?" And giggles too. I will never understand how it is possible for a man to giggle.

"Ooh Larisa, don't go forgetting our deal now..."

"I'm not, I'm not!" I practically barked at the guy. Recently I've found out that i am not a morning person. "But could you...PLEASE...umm...be quiet, for just a few minutes?? PLEASE?! SO I CAN HEAR MYSELF THINK?!"

He merely laughed, and i felt my anger just about completely vanish. I loved his laugh. His giggling could drive me up the wall, but his laugh...I loved his laugh. "Technically, Larisa, you can never hear yourself think, because hearing is something you do with your ears. You think with your brain, and unless you are somewhat crazy or me, you don't usually talk aloud to yourself, so you actually almost never hear yourself think at all."

What?! "That's...true." Rule number one in the How To Not Get Killed Handbook, agree with everything your would be killer says.

He laughed once more. "You didn't understand a word of that. Do not lie to me, little Larisa. I know you now. I can tell when you're lying."

I'm not little..and yeah right. "I suppose."

"You're lying. You think you can still conceal things from me. You forget that have read the diary of Larisa Jane."

I flushed scarlet, which must've looked garish against my pale skin. Damn it. I told that flipping diary everything. So now he knew everything too. I hadn't really thought much about the diary, overall. I'd been to busy fainting over my more recent entries. I wished more than ever that he hadn't read it. But then we wouldn't both be here...together...Actually, I was incredibly glad he'd read it. Ecstatic. I just wished he'd stop singing crap like he had been for the last ten hours. "I believe you."

He nodded. "I thought you would, once it was...ahh...quiet enough to 'hear yourself think'."

I rolled my eye. "Shut it."

He grinned. "No. I don't want to kill you. I'd be so bored if you were dead already, plus i might not have ever healed again."

I turned my back on him and beamed at the wall. He needed me, and not just to recover. I entertained him. I was a delighted slave, but never mind. Once he was well again, things might change...not that I knew how yet. I quickly turned around again to see him smirking at me. He knew why I had felt the sudden desire to stare at the wall of the ugly gray warehouse. He knew I loved it when he said these things. He knew me.

"What are you smiling at?!" I asked harshly, and he laughed again, and I grabbed the hey I'd found in the lock and walked into the main room, slamming the door behind me and locking it behind me. I slid down wall, hugging my knees.

He was still laughing.

**A/N: Heyoo. :D Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews and support! It's almost over, isn't it sad? ;'( Ahh, this story has been on a C2 thingy with a bunch of other stories that are Joker/OC and it's titled: Harley Who...And MarySue! Or something like that and it really pissed me off. What do you peoples think?? Is this your typical Joker/OC story?? Is Larisa a MarySue?? Remember, it's never too late to change. :) This chapter was really hard to write for some reason, but ahh well, here it is, hope you enjoy it. :D School starts in two days, it's dead depressing, but oh well. I'll keep writing! Okay, well, here it is, the end of another ramble. Please Read And Review! I want to hear your favorite parts! Your opinions! Your feelings! Post it all in a review! Just no flames please. They hurt my delicate feelings.**

**Love, WhySoFreakingSerious**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

_"No matter how hard I try.  
You're never satisfied.  
This is not a home,  
I think I'm better off alone"-Home, Three Days Grace_

I must've fallen asleep, hunched up outside the locked door, because it seemed like seconds later when I was yawning widely, and hearing someone screaming my name into the night. Or it might've been morning. Or afternoon. Or the flippin apocalypse. The stupid warehouse had no windows.

But back to the screaming voice. It was Batman's voice, i could tell, because the scream sounded extremely raspy and kind of painful, as raspiness isn't normally all that loud. I hastily unlocked the door, trying to run my fingers through my hair as I did so, and threw myself inside. the lock clicked behind me, and i sat with my ear to the door, listening hard.

"Thank GOD you're awake. You don't know how boring it is to sing idiotic songs when you're not around to yell at me for it." In my haste, I had almost forgotten about the other occupent of the room. Almost.

"Couldn't you have done something useful instead?!" I yawned at him. I was too anxious and tired at the same time to be aggressive.

"Like what?"

I opened my eyes, which had been closing involuntarily. "Oh..umm...i don't know..." There didn't seem to be anything he could've done that would've been better than just sitting there. Quietly.

"Well, then, you can't ask me why I didn't."

Sure. Whatever. "Hold on, can we discuss this later, please? Batman is coming to visit."

He let loose a cackle. I kicked him. "SHUT UP!" I hissed angrily, still keeping one ear glued to the door.

He didn't of course, just kept right on laughing, as always, and when he had finished he spoke again. "I cannot wait until he finds you here. Oh how angry he'll be at you, Larisa! Maybe he'll kill you, right here and now, for the good of mankind."

I felt my blood run cold. I had thought of being found by the police men, and even by Batman, himself, before. I'd had plenty of opportunity to, since it's not like this warehouse got cable. But in all my plans on how we would hide, of how we would escape, of how I'd get out of having to go to jail as an accomplice, (though for assissting him what, I wasn't sure) I had never realized one fact before. Batman was Bruce, no matter if he was wearing a cape and mask or not. And he would never forgive me for this. And I couldn't blame him.

"You know.." he went on, seeming quite oblivious to my suddenly rigid body. "I always wondered why they call it 'mankind'. Not all men are kind."

"You're living proof of that." I muttered under my breath.

"No, no, no, Larisa. I am no ordinary man. I am a freak, but do not be decieved. I am better at being a freak than half of the other freaks out there. Like you, for instance."

"I'm. Not. A. FREAK!" I'd spun around, glaring at him. I felt like a complete hypocrite, since a few days earlier, I had called myself a freak, along side Batman. And the Joker.

He giggled appreciatively. "Denial is one attribute to being a freak. Another is madness. Some say I'm mad, I know. But in order to be a freak, or a genius, for that matter, you have to be at least a teeny tiny little bit insane. Average people cannot be insane, for instance. That is what makes them so average, so normal, so...ordinary. The slightly insane ones are the freaks. And the freaks are what make this world worth living in. Bur of course, some freaks, choose to kill the ordinary people instead. With some freaks occasionally in the mix." he nodded in my direction after this proclamation.

I was about to claim that i wasn't a freak again, but decided on saying something else. "You can't kill me."

He looked up at me. "No. I suppose not."

He SUPPOSED not?? "What is that supposed to- wait.." I broke off, pressing my ear to the door again. "He's coming in!"

The Joker let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, I can't wait until he sees what has happened to you."

I could. I could wait forever. No..no I couldn't. I'd rather die than be in this tiny little cell of a room forever. Even if I was trapped in this hell hole with no one with no one other than the Joker. I could definitely stay a little bit longer.

"LARISA?!" His voice was getting closer. Why was he so sure i was here?? And then it dawned on me. The blood. The Joker had been bleeding when i'd helped him in here two days ago. There would be most likely an entire trail of blood. Leading right up to wear we both sat now.

Biting back a scream of fury, I lost all hope in not being found and retreated into a shadowy corner, as far away from the door and the joker as possible. Maybe they'd be so preoccupied with finding the Joker in the tiny room, injured, that they'd grab him and leave right away. No. i wouldn't let that happen. my heart wouldn't let me. And he wouldn't let me get away with that either. Probably.

I heard Batman reach the door and try to wrench it open. I closed my eyes and waited for my doom. The door didn't open for him. Thank God i had locked the door behind me. But I knew a locked door wouldn't stop BATMAN from getting in. I heard him take some gadget or another out of his pocket and fiddle with the door. Finally, after much twiddling (from what i could hear), the lock seemed to fail. I prayed I was wrong, something i don't usually want. But the door creaked open, and as Batman walked into the room, I knew this was one prayer that wouldn't be answered.

**A/N: There are, at the most, about three or four chapters left. (probably) ;'( i am so sad. THIS IS MY LAST MIDNIGHT POSTING BEFORE SCHOOL. I am in shock. it depresses me. :( oh well. There is some good news. Today I started working on the sequel to this, which is called Collide. No, I haven't finished this story. I just finished chapter eighteen! XD But i was really bored today, and the first chapter just sort of came out. :) ooh, i also made a poster/thing for this story;; ****s346./albums/p407/LongingForLight/?actionview¤tposter.jpg;**** :D i hope you guys like it! I really don't want to end this ramble, because then i'll have to get ready for bed, and fall asleep, and when I wake up, I'll have only one more day of freedom, and no more free nights. :( but all good things must come to an end. Except perhaps caramel hershey kisses. but anyway, please review, it'll help me through the daily torture that is school. XDDD and it'll give me strength to keep posting chapters every night even when i start getting homework. Although, I'm not too worried about that. In my book, reviewers come before teachers. :) anyways, i love everyone who's ever supported this story, and i am just so happy with the story itself. i've never liked a story I wrote myself as much as this one. Except perhaps my Joker Fan Girl one..XD goodness.. this has grown long. Geez. i'm actually going to miss rambling on and on. :( anyways, LOVE YOU PEOPLES!!  
****WhySoFreakingSerious**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

_"You saw what you get  
If you take what you take  
Look in the eye of the test  
It's all because..." End of the Beginning, 30 Seconds To Mars_

He stood, framed in the doorway. It struck me how tall he was. For minute I thought he was going to explode. Or hit me. I knew he saw me. I knew he was making up his own explanation of why I was here. In an abandoned warehouse, like some common criminal. With his injured arch nemesis. Good God, I'd be lucky I made it out of this confrontation alive, let alone with all of my limbs and organs.

I wondered what he'd do with the Joker.

I wondered what he'd do with me.

He took a few steps toward me, and I cowered, shrinking more and more into the shadows as he got closer and closer. Behind, the Joker was grinning insanely at me, and blowing kisses at me from behind Batman's back.

I wanted to throttle him.

But not nearly as much as i wanted to throttle myself.

He reached my corner, and stood there, leering down at me. After awhile he spoke, in a cold, harsh, raspy whisper. "Why are you here, Larisa?"

I tried to answer, but my voice came out as a squeak.

"Why are you here, Larisa?" His voice was so grave, so disappointed, that I almost would've rathered him shout.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed, and i changed my mind. The whisper was better. At least it didn't hurt my ear drums as well as everything else.

"If I may answer you," the Joker interjected, and my eyes pierced his, and I shook my head frantically. I hated him. No, i didn't. And I never would. "Maybe young Larisa was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?" he glanced at me again and then looked back up at Batman. "Then again, maybe not." And he laughed to himself.

"You shut up." The Dark Knight told him sharply, and turned back to me. "Get your things. I'm getting you out of here."

"But--"

"SHUT UP! We're going. You don't have a choice in the matter. We're going."

The Joker cackled. "Field Trip!"

"You're not going."

"Why do I have to miss all the fun?"

"Because you're a homicidal maniac, and besides, you're crippled."

"Well, you got one out of two, I'm afraid."

I blinked. He wasn't a homicidal maniac??

He stood up. Oh...wait a minute...Right...I knew that.

"I'm not crippled." And with a sinister laugh, he got up and fled the room. I started to run after him, and Batman grabbed me and pulled me inside.

"No." He said. His voice wasn't as harsh anymore. It softer and gentler, and he didn't look quite so furious. "Larisa...what happened?"

I shook my head. I couldn't talk about it. It was too hard. And he'd hate me till the end of the world when he found out i loved the Joker. Even worse, he'd hate me and not believe me. Or he'd think the Joker had driven me absolutely looney tunes.

Personally, I was hoping for the looney tunes theory. "How did this happen?! Larisa, I have to know. Even if you think it'd be better if I didn't know. Trust me, it'd be much worse."

Speak for yourself. "I...I can't..."

He sighed. "Let's get back to Wayne Enterprises. Alfred is there, and he's dying to see you. He blames himself for letting you leave by your self."

I felt incredibly guilty. It wasn't Alfred's fault at all. I could've walked away from him when he was injured...but no. "It's not his fault."

"I know."

Geez. Thanks.

"But it's not all yours either." Oh, thank the Lord. "He can be...persuasive." Oh if he only knew...

"I should've walked away."

"Yes, you probably should've. But I have no idea what happened, so I might be wrong." He grinned at me.

He wasn't mad anymore. Hallelujah. I laughed. "I guess we should get to somewhere...cleaner, don't you think?"

"Yes." He agreed quickly. "I'll get your stuff, you go sit in the Batmobile."

I groaned. "Okayyyy."

He laughed again. "I would let you walk, but we know how well that worked out."

I rolled my eyes. i was never in my life going to be able to live this down.

I wandered over to the Batmobile, and clambored inside. It was as impressive and intimidating as ever, but I just couldn't look at all the little gears and wires right now. I had to think about some things.

Maybe Bruce would never ask. Maybe Alfred never would. But most likely, one of them, if not both, would eventually make me tell of how I came to be in a not so cleanly warehouse with the crazy guy who'd been trying to kill me for about a month.

I must've dozed off, because in a matter of seconds, I heard Batman approaching the vehicle. His expression was dead serious. And in his hands was a diary.

Sonofabitch.

**A/N: HELLO! ehmagod, i went to open house this evening, and you would've thought it was the Oscars. People were everywhere. O.o I'm taking geometry in the eighth grade! Sorry, I'm proud. XD But my new Spanish teacher doesn't like me...she kept looking at my newly dyed pink streaks and glaring at me. Geez, bitch. XDD jkjk. But anyways, on to story stuff. : At the most, four more chapters. Probably three. :( Sob...but anyways, yes, chapter one of Collide is almost finished! I'm so excited!! And it's the end of another ramble. It's... 9:00. :( this is so depressing. I actually started writing this chapter at FIVE. geez..my friends all think i'm crazy cuz I can't stand to write this story in the daytime, but it's just...idk..but anyways. I love my reviewers more than i love my right arm (probably...I don't really wanna find out..) so please review! Well, since I'm NOT tired, and NOT ready to go to bed, i guess i'll just...go outside. Idk. try and find songs for my new chapters?? idk. lol. sigh. anyways, geez, this ramble got long too. O.o I LOVE YOU ALL! Meh secret loversss. :D**

**-WhySoFreakingSerious**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Twenty :D_**

_"Wouldn't it be good if they could understand us  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?!" -Take Me Away, Fefe Dobson_

He got in the vehicle without a word, and threw the diary at me. I looked him. "You forgot the rest of my stuff."

He nodded and got out again to go and get it. I leaned back and my seat and closed my eyes. No. No, no, no. Was it official "Read Larisa's Diary Week"?? Was there some bulletin on myspace that I'd missed?? Has I not gotten the memo. And, what was it with guys? Why did they always have this strange urge to read my diary?? I mean, it had only been the two, (so far) but they were two too many, as far as I was concerned.

My mind kind of wandered away after that, and by the time Batman returned with my other things, I had gotten to wondering where the Joker was. As if I hadn't gotten in enough trouble being caught with him already.

He threw the bag in the Batmobile (I noticed he wasn't very gentle) and got in as well.

Well great, I thought to myself, as we sped off to Wayne Enterprises. He was just starting to get unmad at me too. Now he probably wants to put me in Arkham Asylum. Maybe me and the Joker could get a double room. Nah, he'd probably just sing Barney songs all day and drive me up the wall even more. I'll apply for a single room. I realized I was acting incredibly stupid planning life in a crazy asylum, and decided to burn that bridge down when i got there.

Then, as suddenly as we'd left, we were there. (At least it seemed that way to me.) I ran out and grabbed my bag and ran up to the door. Geez, this place was huge. i wondered how many stories it was. I saw a man on the roof, trying to fix it or something, probably. I shivered. I was terrified of heights. I looked away and followed Batman into the building instead.

He told me Alfred was with Lucius Fox down in some science room place, and he directed me to an empty conference room. After he'd taken a shower, he told me we would talk.

I didn't want to talk. I was afraid of talking. I was going to die of embarassment at the very least. I hadn't ever imagined it coming to this. It seemed like just yesterday that I was as average a girl as I could be, and now I was some penniless freak of nature, hiding in warehouses with the infamous Joker and being protected by none other than Bruce Wayne and the Caped Crusader, who just so happened to be the same guy. Geez. What a twisted world we live in...

Even if I didn't want talk, if I absolutely had to, I wanted to get it over with right away. I was never one for confrontations and didn't want to start now. But the only thing worse than not having this conversation would be never having it.

After what seemed like ages, but in reality was probably about thirty minutes, Bruce entered the room. He looked as handsome as ever, and once again I wondered why my taste in guys was so screwed up.

He sat down across from me, and I picked my head up from where I had been dozing on the table. "Larisa, we have to talk."

Duh. "I know."

"I know you're a teenager, and that teenagers do make mistakes, but yours have put yourself and other people in grave danger-"

"Mistakes??"

"I don't understand why you had feelings for the Joker, it was perhaps a mixture of Stockholm Syndrome and the fact that he is a very clever and able man, and he seems to be quite convincing and-"

"I don't have feelings for the Joker! But I'm starting to think you do!"

His voice hardened considerably. "This is not the time for jokes, Larisa."

"Isn't it?? 'Cause you seem to be making some damn funny ones right now. It isn't Stockholm Syndrome, it isn't hormones, and isn't that convincing crap you keep trying to tell me. I love him. And i think he loves me too." There. I'd said it. The theory I'd been thinking about for days on end. It had many flaws, especially the part about him returning my love, but I knew I loved him. Or I was damn close to it. I knew it was no mother effing crush, at any rate.

He looked at me, and his eyes were wide. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I flipping do! You read the diary! I stated there, I stated it just now, and I'll state it again! I LOVE HIM! I AM IN LOVE WITH A CRAZY PSYCHO KILLER WITH WAR PAINT ON WHO SPENDS MORE THAN HALF HIS TIME DEVISING WAYS TO KILL ME! I LOVE BATMAN'S ARCH RIVAL! I LOVE THE GUY WITH THE SCARS AND THE BROWNISH GREEN HAIR! I LOVE THE GUY WEARING THE PURPLE SUIT, AND HIS NAME AIN'T WILLY WONKA! I LOVE THE JOKERRRR!"

I hadn't meant to shout, and I knew from the minute i drew breath, that I was in for it. I had totally crossed the line. Everything before, the hints, the diary...that was child's play. I was in for it now.

Bruce had stood up, and was glaring down at me. "You don't mean that."

"I think I already stated that, yes, indeed, I do."

"You CAN'T MEAN THAT!"

I hadn't expected the screaming quite yet. "There's no reason to raise your voice at me."

"Oh yes, I was the one yelling for the whole building to hear not two minutes ago."

I didn't blink. "Well, I'm sorry, but I do, in fact, mean it."

Suddenly he sat back down. He looked at the table, looked at me, the table, the door, back at me. Then, in barely a whisper; "Do you think this is funny?"

I blinked. Huh? "Umm..."

"Do you think this is funny?" His voice was louder, lower this time, and it scared me. i sat back down and cowered.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" he roared, and I fell out of my chair, tears welling in my eyes.

I couldn't find my voice, it only came out a squeak, but I managed to shake my head vigorously.

"I TOOK YOU IN, TREATED YOU PRETTY MUCH LIKE MY FAMILY, I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY MOST DARK SECRET (LITERALLY) AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THE MAN WHO HAS DESTROYED SO MANY LIVES THAT I DESPERATELY TRIED TO PROTECT, WHO KILLED YOUR FATHER, WHO WOULD'VE KILLED** YOU** IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!! You sicken me."

He stopped to draw breath, and he gave me a look of pure hatred. I was still on the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Get out." he said quietly.

I looked up at him. "Wh-"

"YOU HEARD ME! GET OUT!" he shrieked, and I got up quickly and ran from the room. "Don't go far." He called to my retreating back. "Stay in the building. I will deal with you when I can bear to look at you again."

I bit my lip and ran further away. I approached the front door and stopped. He wanted me to stay in. I started to turn back, but stopped myself. He didn't want me here. I definitely didn't want to be here. There was no reason for me to stay. I'd come back, eventually. Before he got too pissed off. Even though he already was. I could do what I want, and I savagely opened the door.

The sunshine was blazing, and I blinked several times before walking along a sidewalk, the tears slowly subsiding. I was just starting to think about what I would do to make Bruce forgive me, when I heard someone say my name.

"Larisa!"

I turned, and who should I find but the Joker himself, looking as insane and wonderful as ever, at least in my twisted, screwed up opinion. "What are YOU doing here?" I spat. No matter how wonderful he looked, i just couldn't stand it that he was there.

"He kicked you out. I heard him."

I stopped. I didn't know how he heard, or what all he heard, but did it seriously matter anymore?? "Yeah, he kind of did."

"He told you not to leave the building."

"I do what I want."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"They don't want you. You're an outsider, a weird one, a freak...like me."

I was silent.

"Come with me."

"...Okay."

**A/N: HEY! i really like this chapter. :D so, i just had my first day of school today, and it was like...blurry. Idk...i can scarcely remember anything we did. Ah well, it's only eighth grade. Nothing important. :D Ohmigosh, my teachers are seriously dull. Except my Spanish teacher! I know, weird. Lol. Oh, and this guy i really liked helped me get my binder out when it got stuck. :DDDDDDDD lol. i am a nerd, i am aware. Anyways...one of my best friends was on the phone with me, and I was talking about my story to her, and I was telling her about all my lovely reviewers, and she was like;; "You mean people actually read it??" and i was like;; "Gee, thanks." And she said that's not what she meant so it was all good. And then later she said;; "I don't get why this story is so important to you." Sigh. Shun the non believers. Haha, who knows where that's from?? lol. anyways, it's 8:00, and i'm gonna go...do something or another. Ugh, we got homework on the first day of school. Geez...anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! we're almost to 100! aren't you amazed?? i certainly am. XD anyways, my ramble is now officially over!**

**Love, WhySoFreakingSerious**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter Twenty-One_**

_"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing,  
Broken, your servant I kneel.  
(Will you give it to me)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give it to me?)" -Down With the Sickness, Disturbed  
_

He held out a gloved hand to me. I reached and paused half way. I looked back at Wayne Enterprises. He'd told me not to leave. I could still go back, and he'd never know. i could run inside right now and figure out one thousand and one ways to apologize. And then it'd be fine. I had actually lowered my hand an inch, when he spoke. "Go on, if you want. I'm not going to try and stop you anymore. Just remember, he'll never entirely forgive you. And you'll never entirely forgive him. He didn't believe you, but before that, you betrayed him. You'll never truly forgive each other. Ever. You've changed things. Just like the Batman himself. Except, I think he's changed things for the better." He laughed at me. "You certainly haven't."

I didn't want to believe him, but I knew he was right. I'd burned that bridge down down with Bruce _and_ Batman, not that it made a difference if it was just one or the other, and I had definitely not made spectacular choices ever since that meeting on that long ago day. To be completely honest, a bull frog could've done a better job. A retarded bull frog who got crappy grades in Bull Frog School. I was the worst decision maker since the person who decided to name a planet Uranus.

But, as long as I was making bad decisions, one more couldn't hurt. With one last look at the building, I took his hand.

He grinned. "I'm so excited! I'm going to show you the delights of killing. You'll be a natural, I'm sure. All those lies you've been saying and all those bad deeds you've been doing lately will come in handy. You may go against the laws of 'civilized' humans faster than I originally expected."

My eyes widened. I wasn't a killer! NO WAY! And what did he mean by what he had "originally expected"?! Had he known I would come to him? Had he known he wouldn't kill me after all? I didn't understand how he knew so much, but I stopped thinking about it quite so much as he started dragging me by my hand into the shadows.

"We're going to rob a bank, an easy first assignment, not a mob bank, just your average, everyday bank. Shouldn't be too hard for you, as you used to virtually live at one." That was an exaggeration. But whatever.

"Ummm..Joker..dude? I'm not going to rob a bank." It sounded so lame when I said it out loud.

He looked at me for a whole minute before letting loose a laugh, hysterical, insane. "You are."

"No way!"

"It's a favor for me."

I paused. If no one was killed...it was just money, wasn't it? I could live without it, so why couldn't they? And besides, the banks owed me. They needed to learn there lesson from when they had allowed someone to steal from me. Who better to help me take my revenge than the very freak who had stolen my money?! And besides, I didn't know how safe I actually was with him, so I decided to keep on his good side. Not that he had one. But then, he didn't really have a bad side either... I sighed. "Fine. But just don't kill anyone?" I'd meant it to be a statement, a command, but it had come out a question, a plea.

He grinned. "We'll see. I'll make a killer of you yet."

I shuddered and he kept smiling at me. How could I love this freak?! He was stealing money from innocent people, and probably killing some in the process. But these were vague thoughts. I was amazed by how little I cared. Instead I was focusing on his assisstance of teaching me his ways, of his determination to turn me into his accomplice. I didn't understand it, why he was suddenly so keen on keeping me alive, but changing me. And I couldn't help but wonder... Was this his form of affection?! Some twisted, slightly creepy and disturbed way of saying he cared about you? By simply keeping you near him, and alive? Or was he just doing this for the sole purpose of having fun? Was this some strange form of a family outing, going to rob a bank? I was so confused.

He explained what he was going to do, and that I could just watch, if I truly wanted, but that I would learn eventually that the only way to live in this world was with no rules at all. I was starting to agree with that, privately, but didn't dare say it out loud. He gave me an ugly mask and told me that it was the official uniform. I told him there was no way in hell that I would wear it, and he just laughed and said in an annoyingly sing-songy voice that i would be sorry. Right. Whatever.

Then he took my hand and once again dragged me towards the bank. My heart did little fluttery things as his strong hand held mine, and I almost floated. Holding tighter to his hand than was usually necessary, we walked threw the big front doors.

And there started my life of crime.

**A/N: Haha, not over yet! Geez, I keep changing how many chapters are left. Six or less for sure! (probably) So yeah, I've had my school schedule change like sixty three billion times since yesterday, and now I'm in an art class with about ten problem boys and three other girls. And I had a flippin cow. XD and i was in class with three of my good friends, but now I'm in class with my exboyfriend and his friends. But the schedule is probably changing again tomorrow. Oh, we had to write about ourselves in Spanish, and I told about my story because it, along with my lovely reviewers, are one of the most important things in my life right now, and then my teacher told us we had to trade papers and that the person who got our paper had to read some of it. I nearly died. WHO DOES THAT, I ASK YOU?! I wish she'd at least told us other PEOPLE would read it before I wrote a flippin autobiography. but anyways. ONE HUNDRED PLUS REVIEWS! i woke up this morning at 5:30 and I had 100 and I was flipping dancing. lol. I almost missed my bus because of you guys. :D Anyways, this chapter was mostly just a bridge chapter thing, you know, one that sort of connects things?? yeah, one of those. So yeah. Sorry if it wasn't very action packed, or interesting, or anything. OHHH, i wanna tell you guys this random thing;; my friend wrote a paper in her reading class about herself and her best friends and she called me a 'Scene Barbie' and she said all these super nice things about me! And she said that I was an awesome writer! XD I LOVE YOU SARA!! (she reads this story everyday, my only friend who does) Christ, this is an effing long ramble, sorry bout that! One last thing;; LET'S SHOOT FOR ONE HUNDRED FIFTY REVIEWS!! lol, jkjk, sort of... i don't think there are enough chapters left to do that...not that I've written them yet. XD so anyways, i love you guys! i would've never gotten this far without you!! **

**Love with all my heart, Charlotte aka WhySoFreakingSerious**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

_"So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me?" -Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace_

"Uh...are you sure we couldn't just...like...rob a gas station or something?!" A bank! Mother Mary, a bank! NO WAY. I'd be dead. Or arrested. Or a strange mixture of the two. And I wasn't too sure about the just waltzing in and start shooting part, or the fact that I was just sort of there. If I was supposed to be an accomplice, my biggest crime would probably be just sitting there on my ass and let it all happen. I wondered what Bruce would prefer... I wonder what the Joker would prefer.

He'd told me, when cheerfully chatting away about burning all the money later, and how pretty the shiny flames would look, that he didn't care if I helped him or not. He'd get the money to burn either way, and I'd be an accomplice either way. When I'd confronted him about that, he'd said; "There are two types of villains in this world. The villains who actually do the evil things, and the people, sometimes nasty, sometimes perfectly normal, who didn't do anything about the first type of villains."

He went on to accuse me of being the second of the two kinds, and I wondered if he was actually right. He was insane, but it seemed he knew me as well as I knew myself, if not better. I'd never felt so exposed to anyone before him. He just sort of _knew _things.

"Which is truly better, Larisa? The freaks who are upfront about being as evil as they truly are, or the freaks who shy away behind the masks of innocent, perfectly ordinary people? Are they not equals So they both share the task of making this world the hell hole that we know so well?"

I didn't want his logic to make so much sense, to me, but it did, a little bit more everyday, especially after we'd robbed three banks together. (With me finally putting the idiot mask on when I finally noticed the plain as day security camera.) I hadn't done anything technically wrong besides wearing an ugly mask during a bank robbery and accompany the thief in and out of the bank, but the suspicion that sitting there doing nothing except watching him shoot at innocent people (He had kept is word and not killed anyone, even if he did end up shooting several people in the arm and one of them ended up bleeding to death.

I didn't even try and help these people. I helped carry their money to a new location everyday. I sat next to the fire he burned the money, laughing hysterically as he gazed, enthralled, into the flames. I stared at the flames too, but for different reasons. I wondered if Bruce would even bother finding me. I wondered if the Joker would break his promise and finish me off once and for all one day, and I wondered how long we could keep this team up.

And so this continued for three days, before anything remotely exciting happened. I mean, unless you counted bank robbery, nearly being killed, nearly being thrown in jail, or hiding out with the love of your life who didn't really give much of a damn if you lived or died but who had promised not to kill you, exciting. Not that most people these days did.

The third day of our unlikely...alliance...aquaintanceship...The third day since we'd run away, I woke early, before the sun was even finished peeking out from beneath the still velvety sky.

Carefully, quiet as a mime, I made my way into the pale dawn, and for the first time in what seemed like ever, I found peace. The sun was lovely, a pale yellow, and it made my eyes water, but I still couldn't look away. It was like an impossible staring contest that I had set my heart on winning. I kept it up for longer than most probably could've, and when I finally blinked and looked away, with my eyes watering unpleasantly, little flashes of multi colored light erupted before me. I felt over heated by the sun, and I had quite a large headache from my game with Mister Sunshine, and I lay quietly on the pavement in the hidden place the two of us freaks had found on the outskirts of Gotham City, when I felt myself being prodded awake, and I realized I'd fallen asleep on the now cool concrete pavement. The prodder was none other than my new partner and crime, and he wasn't be very gentle. I slapped his finger away.

"What was that for?!" I snapped.

He giggled. "Larisa doesn't like being woken." he told the world at large. "Best let her sleep."

"No, no, I'm fine." I said testily. "What is it?!"

"Naughty naughty, you'll get shotty." He scolded, fingering the gun in his violently purple voat pocket.

"You promised." I muttered. THis seemed to be my constant refrain.

"I know I did, and that is one of the reasons why we're going back to Wayne."

My head shot up. "No. Way."

He laughed again. "Yes, way. That is, if you like your brains inside your head rather than outside it."

"Thanks for the imagery." I retorted sourly. I hated this. He always had the power. I loved this. I wanted him to have it. It was a never ending arguement I had with myself constantly.

He clapped his hands together, cheerfully, and got up again. "Get ready. Now. We're going to Wayne Enterprises for the last time."

**A/N: Heyyy! :D yes, I almost didn't write this chapter. I was really depressed by these reviews I recieved today from someone who would probably rather remain unknown. (However, you may always look at the review list to figure out who it is.) lol. Anyways;; AHHH! FRIDAY NIGHT! MIDNIGHT POSTING AT LAST!! It is twelve thirty! Lol. Sorry, bout this chapter, I know, I know, they're going to Wayne Enterprises AGAIN, but trust me, it'll be the last time they go in THIS story. ;;;;) I am soooo sleepy, and I'm gonna have to write the next chapter a little earlier than usual tomorrow because me and my crew are having a sleepover! :D Ohmigosh, in gym, we played had to play TOILET TAG. It was stupid as hell, but pretty much friggin hilarious. Okay, this ramble is over! :D oh btw, i adore reviews, but flames will be used to warm my feet and burn down buildings. :D anyways, I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!!**

**-Charlotteeeeeeeeeee aka WhySoFreakingSerious aka WhySoFreaky (inside joke, lol)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter Twenty-Three (I know, I know, it's long overdue)_**

_"Do you know that i could never leave you?  
And you know i could never beat you?  
And if I, if i could never find you  
__Nevermind, i would not forget you.  
can i stay alive forever?  
can i stay alive forever?  
can i stay alive forever?  
Forever. Can i feel a chemical reaction?  
Because i feel a hideous attraction  
Could we share a poison apple?  
Could it be maniacal and awful?  
Can i stay alive forever?" -Forever, Breaking Benjamin_

"What?!" No way. I wasn't going back there. i hadn't come with him just to go back. I hadn't go on this weird adventure just for three days of a weird fucked up dream. I had made my decision. I had decided to stay.

He rushed past me, and I almost fell from the sudden force. I'd been too caught up in my thoughts, but it seemed he didn't notice, and he was already speeding in the general direction of the building. When I didn't move, he turned around. "COME ON!" he yelled at me, and in a daze, I followed behind.

He wasn't happy, wasn't...insane. Serious, even. It was unsettling, and I didn't understand it. I hurried to catch up with his manic pace and reached for his hand. "Why...?"

He jumped away from me as if I was contagious, and looked at me right in the eye. "Stay away from me."

I backed away, but still followed, my heart aching. What was going on? Why were we going back? And what had happened to the Joker to make act like this? It was beyond weird.

The night was half over by the time we'd made it to the towering building, with him in front and me several feet behind. I felt out of place, and awkward. For a minute I wasn't wondering why we were here or why the Joekr was acting like this. i was wondering how Bruce Wayne would react if he saw me. I knew he'd seen me, because of the security cameras in the banks and I'd made it in the newspaper some how. His hatred towards me would now be complete. I wondered if he'd actually kill me. I wondered if the Joker would do it first.

No. He'd promised. Not that it meant much, coming from an insane homicidal freak, but it was all I had to go on, and I couldn't help but trust him. So for now, I decided just worry about Bruce. For now..

And then here we were, in front of Wayne Enterprises, the building who's owner had taken me in, given me everything, and then had gotten betrayed. By me. I felt a twinge of guiltiness stir inside me as I looked at the Joker for some direction on where to go. "We're going to the top." he told me, in the strange voice he'd been using the whole time.

I didn't want to go to the top level. I was afraid of heights. But I nodded. He was in a weirder mood than was normal for him, and I felt as if I should stay quiet. I just promised myself not to look out any of the windows.

His head had been turned away from me, as it always was these days, or at least for the past hours, and I realized he hadn't seen my consent. "Okay." I said aloud.

He started walking away, towards the back of the building, and I followed. I really hoped we weren't going to blow it up. I really, really hoped we weren't gonna blow it up. I didn't think I'd be able to stand it. "Ummm...what are we...exactly...doing here?"

He whirled around to face me, and grinned at me, so wide that is looked as the scars just might split in two. "If i told you, half the fun would be gone."

The warning bells began to ring then. Something was going to happen, and I didn't like the sound of it. "Could you...give me a hint?" Good God, I am pathetic.

"Let's not jump to the chase just yet, okay? We're not there yet."

"When will we? Why do we need to go to the top floor? What's up there?" I was practically spitting in my haste to respond, to stand my ground, to understand.

"I never said we were going to the top floor..."

"You said we were going to the top! Tell me why." I knew I wasn't going to like it, but I didn't care. i needed to know.

He was looking at the wall, his back to me again, and he'd wrenched open a door I had barely noticed, and was walking inside. "We're going to the roof."

I opened my mouth wide in horror, but after a few seconds i swallowed my protests and followed him without another word.

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M BACK!! Yes, i know, you feel abandoned and betrayed, and I know this chapter probably isn't your favorite, but hey, at least it's here. lol. So yeah, school finally caught up with me, along with my semi social life and my family. O.o So yeah, i've been taking a week long break, but I finally sat my lazy butt down and wrote you guys a chapter. Hopefully most of you will like it, or will at least wait patiently for the next chapter. I went to see The Disaster Movie yesterday with my two best friends, and let me tell you, I will not be seeing it again anytime soon. lol. It was funny, but it was stupider than Harry Potter was when he told Cho Chang he was meeting Hermione Granger half way through their date. No lie. I kept saying "Ughhh, let's the Dark Knight again instead!" But did they listen?? Of course not! I was really happy that Batman was in the movie, even thought I got kind of mad at them for making him a lazy arse. I kind of wished the Joker was in the movie too, but then if they made him stupid too I probably would've shot the screen, so maybe it's best he was absent. So yes, I'm just hear to say I'm back, it's 12:13 am, and I just got me some Batman Fruit Snacks!! Ohhh, and some Dark Knight Fruit Rollups with TONGUE TATTOOS!! Amazing or what?! But anyways, yeah...how messed up have your lives been since I updated? I'd love to hear about it. Unless, like, your cat was eaten by a bear, or you had your arm amputated or something...but yeah. Ahhh, the end of another ramble. :) i love reviews more than I love cake!**

**Love, WhySoFreakingSerious**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter Twenty-Four (The end is near..)_**

_"Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling..."-Savin' Me, Nickelback_

It seemed to be something like a master staircase. Ten or twelve stairs for every single floor of Wayne Tower. I was so amazed, sometimes I almost forgot who I was with and where I was going.

Almost.

He was silent the whole way up, except for the occasional cackle of laughter that always made me jump out of my skin and fall down the stairs.

I don't know what time it was when the Joker and I started climbing up that endless staircase in the back of Wayne Enterprises. I cannot tell you how long it we climbed either. I cannot tell you how many stories Wayne Tower has, or the exact number of stair steps the horribly long staircase contained. And I definitely can't tell anyone, anywhere, what time it was when we finally reached a plain, jet black door, and I don't know what time it was when the Joker pulled it open.

But I can tell you about what happened what happened when he pushed open the black back door that lead to the roof. I can tell you about what happened when he stepped out into the dull twilight and found Batman standing on the roof, waiting patiently for us. And I can totally tell you all about what happened when the Joker grabbed me and used me as a human shield against Batman as he made to fly at us. And between you and me, that's an interesting story, indeed.

The Joker started towards the plain black door, dark as the starless sky, gloved hand poised to turn the shiny knob, and against my better judgement I tried a last minute attempt to change his mind. I scurried forward and pushed past him, and put my smaller hand on the cold knob before he could, and turned to face him.

"No! Why do we have to go up there? Tell me! Please?!" I was begging, but I didn't care. Now that we were here, next to open space that was about thirty billion feet above the ground, my fear of heights had multiplied by ten.

He didn't answer, unless you count laughter, of course, and he easily pushed me out of the way, and I allowed it, didn't try to fight him anymore, since I figured he was all I had left anyway, and at last, the Joker opened the door.

He was waiting for us, Batman. I didn't know how he'd figured out out we were coming, but the Joker didn't seem at all surprised, so i tried not to show mine. On the contrary, he smiled his insane smile at Batman, as wide as possible, and spoke to him.

"You came! I was hoping you would. I thought you migh. I dreamed it. I couldn't wait to be here with my two heroes; The vigilante who makes my life so complete, and the little girl who thought she could change me, only in the end, to be changed herself."

I flushed with shame. It was true. It was all true. But even as my face turned red, and i hung my head in shame, I couldn't help but feel a prickle of anger underneath all the embarrassment. _Little girl_?

He continued talking, even as Batman's eyes flickered from the Joker to me and back again, as if we were a mildly interesting tennis game, and not two outlaws standing on the roof of Wayne Enterprises.

"Do you know what happens next, my dear Larisa?" he turned to me, and Batman took a step towards me. I stood my ground but my heart was about to jump out of my throat. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I shook my head slowly.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him, until one of his arms was around my waist, while the other held a gleaming razor knife. he brandished it in Batman's direction, causing him to fly at us as fast as the wind, but almost as quick as he started he stopped, as the Joker placed the knife against my ghostly pale throat.

On the inside I was screaming and shaking in fright, but I swallowed my shrieks and tried to keep it all inside as I spoke to my love, my nemesis, the Joker. "You promised." I breathed, before grinding my teeth as the knife gently brushed against my throat. He still wouldn't let me go. This time, I couldn't hide the pleading out of my voice. "You promised..."

He was silent, and I could practically hear him thinking as I held my breath, and I realized I hadn't breathed properly in a very long time. At long last, he lowered the knife, and I breathed a sigh of relief that I was unable to hold back, even though he hadn't let me go. He'd lowered the knife. Good enough. Batman let out a long breath, and I realized I wasn't the only one who hadn't been breathing. The Joker looked at Batman, still relieved that he'd lowered the knife, and laughed. He held on to me for support, before throwing me on the floor and walking towards Batman. I fell, and looked up in fear. If they fought to death, I lost either way. The rest of my soul, or the million pieces that were my heart. Depending on who was victorious. Batman looked from him to me and yelled to me. "Just go Larisa!"

I started to move, but then the Joker spoke, and I paused.

"Why do you still want to save her?!" he shrieked at Batman, voice rising with every word. "After what she did?!" He shook his head and looked back at me, where I was paralyzed by fear, unable to leave. "She stole enormous amounts of money, she disobeyed EVERY SINGLE PERSON who tried to keep her safe from the Joker, and who did she run to? ME. How can you want save this little bitch who screwed up every single thing you still stand for? Following rules are for normal people, not girls who have more money in the bank than they have breaths in their entire lifetime. Rules were for good people, and Larisa was above that. Or, at least she thought she was." He took a breath and started walking back towards me and Batman didn't attempt to stop him. My eyes were filled with tears as the Joker came closer. "She betrayed you, and Bruce Wayne, and a hell of a lot of people in between! She ruined everything. Why are you still trying to save her?"

He reached where I stood, and grabbed my arm, and half dragged me to the edge of the roof. Batman was silent, but as we moved, so did he.

The Joker was silent for a rare moment, before addressing him again. "Your world would be a lot better if she was gone." he murmured, more to himself than to Batman. He blinked and was talking to us again. He looked at me straight in the eye as he said the next words. "And my life would be a lot easier."

I felt my body turn completely numb with shock and wonderment and terror all at once as he gently let me go, and I fell in a heap on the floor, a mere few inches from the drop, and he kneeled down next to me and took my smallish pale hand in his bigger gloved one.

"I reallly think I love you, Larisa." He told me quietly, so I alone could hear these words. "I really think I do. I haven't felt...anything, for anyone in a really longtime. I haven't cared for someone so much, and have them care for me too. I don't even remember _ever _feeling this strongly for someone ever before. And..." he leaned in closer, his lips an inch from mine, so close he could see ever individual tear clinging to my eyelashes. **"I HATE THESE FEELINGS!" **he was screaming and picking me up. My heart, that had seemed to stop just ten seconds before, now beat fiercely against my chest, as if all it wanted to do was escape. The Joker grabbed my neck, and I choked, gasping for breath, and he turned to Batman once more. "You know you don't want to save her." He murmured, and Batman stood silently, never talking, just watching, and there seemed to be an understanding between them, for just a split second, before I thought I must've imagined it. The Joker turned to me again, smiling at me in happiness and yet his eyes filled with pain at the same time.

"I'll mourn for you, my dear Larisa. I truly believe I loved you." And I looked at him with wide eyes, as wide a grown killer whale, and it was when he moved a tiny step towards the very near edge that i at last reclaimed my voice.

"You promised! You PROMISED!" I screamed, my only weapon. His word. Which was worth how much these days?

"I did. And I'm intending on keep my promise. I'm not going to kill you. I don't need too." I let out a sigh, a huge wave of relief, and I almost didn't catch his closing words. "Gravity is going to do it for me. All you need is a little-" He looked at me for the last time, a look full of affection and disgust and malice and love. He kissed my cheek and smiled at me for the very last time. Just the way he should. "Push."

And that was it. With no warning, no anything. I was falling, falling, falling. Screaming my lungs out for someone to help me, someone, anyone. Batman. Bruce. The Joker. My Joker. My lover. My murderer, no matter what he said about gravity. But he still hadn't technically broken his promise to me. Technically. And even as I was shrieking and falling and flying towards my doom, I had one thought on my mind. Batman wasn't coming. He wasn't going to save me anymore. He was going to let me die. As far as I was concerned, this was all his fault. And even as I hit the ground, even as I breathed my last breath and my heart beat it's very last beat, my last thought was of only one thing.

**Revenge.**

_"Cause she belongs to heaven." Like Suicide, Seether_

**Did I say the end was near? My bad. I meant here.**

The End


	25. Author's Note

_"This is the story of a girl.  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world." Absolutely (Story of a Girl), Nine Days_

**Holy.**

**Mother.**

**Fucking.**

**Shit.**

**I AM FINISHED! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? I SURE FUCKING CAN'T!! i finished typing at exactly 8:35 pm on September 3rd!! Ehmagod, I can't believe it. lol...**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I effing lover you guys. I would write every single one of you down write now and thank you personally, but my fingers really hurt. :( **

**DON'T FORGET ME YET!! There's a sequel in the making! it's called Collide, and I am going to try and get the first chapter up tomorrow, if possible. I start soccer tomorrow...so...**

**We've had our ups and downs with this story, (Thankfully more ups than downs, in my humble opinion) and i couldn't be happier. I'm really going to miss it thought. tears**

**Well I thought I was going to have soooooo much to say, but that's pretty much it... i'll just give you a quick list of everything that's happened to me since i last updated:**

**1. One of my best friends might have mono. I love you Rebecca, and remember, I promised you didn't have it, so YOU DON'T!**

**2. I wrote most of this chapter in the car on the way home from taking my sister to college. (my first and only chapter not typed on the computer)**

**3. Our car broke down RIGHT after I finished writing, and we had to wait two hours in McDonalds for a tow truck that drove us home at midnight on a school night. Thank you soooooooo much Sara and Joseph for texting me and making me feel better for about three hours that day!**

**4. I read all of Katfight13's stories over again and laughed my ass off before setting to work typing my latest (And last) chapter.**

**5. I fell in love with all of my reviewers all over again! (except a select number...)**

**6. There is no six, but I just can't bear to put up my LAST chapter yet! (I'm posting these two together, since I NEEDED a last Author's Note, but I couldn't bear to put it up at the bottom of my last chapter. It totally screws up the moment...**

**7. Is my favorite number, along with 11, 13, and 314.**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVEEEEEEEEE,**

**_WhySoFreakingSerious_**


	26. Announcement!

**Announcement!! (Geez...I have a feeling I spelt that wrong...it's driving me crazy!)**

**CHAPTER ONE OF THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**it's called Collide. :D **

**You can find it in several places, but you already know that. (Unless you're like...a noob. :b)**

**SO GO READ IT!!**

**(reviews...? please!!)**


End file.
